Evangelion 21 : Alternative
by Kisukeh
Summary: Et si Shinji n'était pas aussi "normal" et soumis qu'on le pense ? Et s'il cachais quelque chose, au fond de lui ? et qu'Asuka aussi ? Pour plus d'info, lire les chapitres (Incomplète) Review please. Shinji Renamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

J'entra à la NERV par la petite porte en ce froid jour d'hiver, une semaine avant noël. Aucun pilote ne s'y trouvait et c'était parfait pour moi. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir aller en cours avec ces mêmes pilotes, génial moi qui voulais rester dans mon coin, il va falloir que je fasse ami-ami avec les trois autres.

J'alla en cours le lendemain de mon arrivée faite en pleine nuit. Je fila dans ma classe, la seconde une, à ce que m'as dit le Lieutenant Katsuragi. Il y avait aussi ce drôle d'énergumène, Kaji je crois. Un sacré numéro, celui-là. Je ferais bien de l'esquiver un maximum si je ne veux pas voir mon plan de préservation de ma bulle réduit à néant.

Une fois arrivé, je dû me présenter à toute la classe. Je fis simple : nom, prénom, âge, d'où je viens point finale. Malheureusement pour moi, mon « charme » de beau brun ténébreux semblait déjà faire son effet.

Je ne fis néanmoins point attention aux demoiselles déjà en pamoison devant mes yeux bleus cobalt et alla m'installer à ma place, tout au fond bien sûr. Seule une rousse semblait réagir différemment, elle était assise devant le brun débilos qui devait être le pilote de l'Eva 01. Si je ne me trompais pas, cette jolie rouquine devait être la pilote de l'Eva 02.

Le cours commença et mon petit manège de cancre bien dans sa peau démarra. Je commença par sortir mes affaires en faisant le maximum de bruit possible. Puis, je remis le prof' à sa place sans ménagement en mettant en doute ses qualités d'enseignant digne de ce nom.

Puis vint la pause de midi, je me faufila sur le toit sans savoir qu'il y aurait les trois pilotes ainsi que deux amis du petit abruti de Shinji Ikari sur ce même toit. Je m'installa donc en hauteur après une énième prouesse physique dont j'avais le secret. Enfaîte, j'étais assis au-dessus de la porte d'entrée sur le béton.

Visiblement, je n'étais pas passé inaperçu au vu des regards que la bande de gentils petits toutous de la NERV me lançaient. Je ne me démonta point et ouvris ma grande gueule pour la première fois de la journée.

Au fait, je m'appele Kirito Hiketa.

Kirito : Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, les toutous d'la NERV ?

Ce fut la rouquine qui répliqua. Visiblement c'était la plus grande gueule des trois. Si je me souviens bien, son nom est Asuka Soryü Langley.

Asuka : C'est qui que tu traites de toutou ?!

Kirito : A ton avis ? Qui a par toi, l'abruti qui me tourne le dos et la poupée aux cheveux blanc, êtes de la NERV ?

Je devais l'avoir mouché puisqu'elle ne répliqua plus. Enfin, elle n'ouvra la bouche uniquement pour gentiment m'inviter à descendre les rejoindre. Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas marqué bon samaritain sur mon front non plus !

Elle réitéra son invitation. Têtue celle-là. M'enfin, je daigna descendre pour qu'elle me lâche enfin la grappe. Je me trompais, encore. Elle entreprit de me harceler de question :

Comment je savais qu'ils étaient pilotes d'Eva, qu'est-ce que je foutais au Japon. Ce genre de question inutile.

Je lui répondis quand même, le plus franchement que je puisse faire.

Kirito : Je sais que vous êtes des chiens de la NERV parce que je suis arrivé hier soir à cette même NERV et ce que je fous au Japon ? La même chose que vous trois.

Sur ces paroles claires et nettes, le silence s'installa et la fin de la journée arriva. Je retourna donc tranquillement chez moi quand je découvris, effaré, un tas de carton dans l'entrée.

Tous frappés du sceau de la NERV. Alors que j'avais terminé d'installer mes affaires tard dans la soirée d'hier. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Puis c'est alors qu'une voix s'échappa de la douche, je la reconnu entre milles : Asuka !

Asuka : Désolé de mon arrivé incongru, je m'y attendais pas non plus. Apparemment il a été décidé qu'on vivrait ensemble.

Kirito : Eh bien, je compte sur toi pour ne pas trop mettre le bazar chez moi.

Asuka : Promis.

Attend ? Elle est aussi docile que ça en privée ? Nan, elle me fait marcher.

Asuka : Au fait, tu sais cuisiner ?

Kirito : Bah, ouais, pourquoi ?

Asuka : Comme ça, pour savoir qui s'occupera de nos bentôs.

Kirito : Nan mais, je comptais déjà m'en occuper.

Asuka : D'accord. Au fait, tu sais où je peux ranger mes affaires ?

Kirito : T'as le choix, soit tu dors avec moi, soit y a une autre chambre au fond du couloir.

Hé ho, je rêve ou je viens de lui proposer de dormir avec moi ?! Nan mais ça va plus là ! Je suis en train de foirer mon propre plan !

Asuka : Eh bien…si ça ne te dérange pas…je souhaiterai avoir un peu de compagnie la nuit…

Je pouvais clairement entendre le « mais tu me touche je te tue ». Faudrait peut être que je la rassure là-dessus.

Kirito : Flippe pas trop, je ne suis pas un monstre assoiffé de sang.

Asuka : Heureusement pour moi.

Je ne répliqua pas et me lança dans la préparation du dîner et des déjeuners du lendemain midi, ça sera une chose de faite.

Nous dinâmes en silence non sans que je remarque les regards que la jeune fille me lançait. Il était évident qu'elle avait craqué elle aussi mais à sa façon. Je ne pouvais que deviner, aussi, qu'elle portait un lourd fardeau sur ses frêles épaules. Peut-être que je devrais me montrer un peu plus sympa avec elle et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Après le diner, on commença à installer ses affaires dans ma chambre. Heureusement que j'avais une armoire vide au vu de la masse de fringues qu'elle avait. Après une heure de déballage de cartons/installation, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Après tout, il était déjà une heure du matin. Je m'endormi rapidement mais je pu quand même sentir qu'Asuka se colla à moi avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Après l'arrivée plutôt fracassante d'Asuka, ce fut une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale qui s'annonçais. Enfin…pour le commun des mortels, bien entendu.

Je fus le premier debout face à deux marmottes : Misato et Asuka. Je me demande bien comment elles font pour dormir autant. M'enfin, ça me laisse le temps de préparer les bento et régler quelques détails.

Il serait bête que mon secret soit découvert dès son arrivée.

D'ailleurs, j'ignore comment j'ai pu me lever sans réveiller le fauve roux qui avait pris place dans ce petit appart.

M'enfin, je pouvais m'estimer chanceux. Je peux donc profiter de la solitude pour finir les bento et parer à toutes éventualités. En parlant de bento, ils furent finis quand Asuka émergea des bras de Morphée et pointa le bout de son nez dans la cuisine. Bon, pour le coup, je suis dans le mal.

Asuka : 'jour.

Kirito : Bonjour Asuka. Bien dormi ?

Asuka : Plutôt oui.

Kirito : Tant mieux.

Alors que la rouquine jeta un œil sur le menu de midi par-dessus mon épaule, je camoufla tant bien que mal le spasme qui parcourra mon bras gauche accompagné d'un frisson le long de ma colonne. Je profita d'un moment d'inattention du pilote de l'Eva 02 pour filer dans la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche et camoufler tous traits susceptibles de me trahir.

En effet, je devais cacher ma véritable apparence, plutôt effrayant pour ainsi dire : des cheveux bruns foncé m'arrivant aux épaules et des pupilles en amande au centre de deux yeux rouges vif. Plutôt bizarre non ? Pas pour moi, je suis né comme ça après tout.

C'est un bon quart d'heure plus tard après avoir régler ce petit problème que je sorti de la douche pour tomber nez à nez avec une Asuka au regard perdu dans le vague.

Kirito : Qu'est-ce qui as ?

Asuka : Euh…pour ce qui est de cette nuit…pas un mot à-

Kirito : Pas un mot à Misato, je sais. Je sais garder un secret t'en fait donc pas.

Ça pour savoir, je sais mais ça…elle l'ignore.

Rassurée, la jolie rouquine fila à son tour sous la douche tandis que Misato daignais enfin sortir de sa chambre. A ce moment, je jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge : il était à peine six heures du matin et le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon.

Six heures, on avait donc encore deux heures devant nous.

Asuka mis bien une demi-heure à sortir de la douche, les filles je vous jure !

M'enfin, c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois autour de la petite table de cuisine à déjeuner tranquillement.

Misato : Ça va, vous deux ?

Kirito : Pourquoi ça irais pas ?

Eh merde, j'avais oublié la légendaire perspicacité de Misato.

Misato : Eh bien, je ne sais pas mais bizarrement, vous vous engueuler pas et Asuka souris comme une idiote depuis un bon moment.

Coup d'œil vers la dite rouquine qui esquiva mon regard. Grillé. Bon, bah, ça c'est réglé.

Asuka : Je ne souris pas comme une idiote !

Paf ! Une droite directe dans la face, première de la journée.

Kirito : Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'prend ?!

Demande ai-je en remarquant que la jeune fille était rouge comme une pivoine avec un regard typé « tu moufte je t'étrangle ». No stress, girl, je ne cafterai pas.

Misato : Se serait-il passé quelque chose ?

Kirito : Rien du tout, juste Asuka et son humeur changeante.

Misato : Asuka, hein ? Et le suffixe ?

Merde, première erreur.

Kirito : Bah quoi ? C'est plus simple comme ça.

Second coup d'œil vers la rouquine, cette fois elle affichait une mine surprise. Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais cacher quelque chose à Misato ? Je cache bien ma vraie nature.

J'entendis le compteur électrique « claquer ». Sept heures.

Misato : Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard.

A l'unisson : On y va.

Clac, la porte se referme derrière Asuka et moi, nous filâmes prendre le métro et nous séparâmes avant de descendre.

« Vaut mieux qu'on ne soit pas vu arrivant à l'école ensemble » avais-t-elle dit.

En effet, vu l'effet que j'ai fait à mon arrivée, ça aurais créé de nombreux problèmes.

Je retrouva Toji et l'autre binoclard à la descente du métro et nous partîmes donc en direction de l'école où les cours se passèrent sans encombre.

Puis vint la pause de midi, j'avais glissé en douce le bento d'Asuka dans son bureau et retourna vers mes deux comparses.

Finalement nous décidâmes d'aller déjeuner sur le toit, tous ensemble : Toji, son pote à lunettes, Asuka, la délégué, Rei (qui avais suivi le mouvement) et moi.

La miss Langley Soryû me lança un regard paniqué, eh oui, ils allaient trouver nos bento un peu trop semblable mais on s'en fiche de ça.

J'ouvris mon bento alors que tous les autres avaient déjà ouvert le leur. Bien sûr, Toji ne mis pas longtemps à remarquer que mon Bento et celui de la pilote de l'Eva rouge étaient semblables.

Kirito : Normal, c'est moi qui lui est préparé son bento.

Deuxième erreur de la journée. Mes paroles avaient choquée la déléguée et surpris mes deux amis.

Toji : C'est toi qui lui as préparé ?!

Kirito : Bah oui, puisqu'elle crèche sous le même toit.

La déléguée : Asuka ! Explique-toi !

Je ne laissa pas le temps à la rouquine de répondre.

Kisuke : Déléguée, c'est juste une énième frasque de la NERV. Et puis, il est logique que deux pilotes d'Eva dorment sous le même toi, non ?

Echec et mat, ils n'avaient plus rien à dire et Asuka me lança un regard me disant « Merci de m'avoir défendue ».

Inutile de me remercier. C'est aussi pour moi que je l'ai fait.

Puis la discussion en vint à moi. Je ne pouvais pas y couper, bien sûr.

Déléguée : Donc, Kirito-kun, tu sais cuisiner ?

C'est ce qu'on appelle enfoncer une porte ouverte.

Kirito : Puisque j'ai fait les bento, oui.

Oups, troisième erreur, ma voix a laissé transparaître ma nervosité. Asuka me regarda d'un drôle d'air, me demandant si ça allais du regard. Regard que j'esquiva, évidemment que ça n'allais pas !

Heureusement pour moi, on avait tous fini de déjeuner et la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentissait.

L'après-midi se passa sous le regard interrogateur d'Asuka. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, comme c'est touchant mais pas besoin.

Une fois les cours terminés, nous rentrâmes et apprirent que Kaji, un collègue de Misato, nous avais tous invité le lendemain à une excursion je ne sais où.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me glissa derrière mes fourneaux et prépara le diner. Diner qui se passa en silence mais encore une fois, Asuka me regardais du coin de l'œil. Un regard bienveillant, toute fois.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de diner, je débarrassa la table et commença à laver la vaisselle quand Asuka profita de l'absence de Misato, partie sous la douche, pour venir me voir.

Elle était posée, là, juste à côté encore avec regard bienveillant et inquiet.

Kirito : Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Asuka, ne te gêne pas.

Asuka : T'es sûre que ça va ?

Premier spasme, faible.

Kirito : Oui, tout va bien.

Asuka : Menteur, t'es tout pâle et tu fuis mon regard depuis cet après-midi.

Deuxième spasme, pas encore trop violent suivi d'un frisson : Le camouflage s'effritait.

Kirito : Mais tout va bien, je te dis.

Là, elle ne répliqua pas mais me fixa dans les yeux.

Asuka : Que tu veuille cacher ça à Misato, d'accord. Mais tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, entre pilotes on doit se serrer les coudes.

Troisième spasme, l'assiette vola dans le mur. Suivi d'un frisson qui me fit courber l'échine : Fini le secret.

Asuka : Kirito !

Kirito, se tenant le bras gauche : tout va bien, je n'ai rien de cassé.

Misato arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, alertée par le bruit de l'assiette qui s'est cassé.

Misato : Tout va bien vous deux ?

J'ai lâché mon bras gauche.

Asuka : Oui, tout va bien. L'assiette lui as juste glissé des mains.

Misato : T'as assez lavé de vaisselle pour ce soir, Kirito non ? On a de quoi tenir trois jours-là.

Kirito : Certes mais je suis lancé donc autant finir.

Asuka me fixa droit dans les yeux, clairement inquiète et apeurée.

Voilà le regard que je ne voulais pas voir, surtout pas dans ses yeux. La peur, l'inquiétude. Je ne pus supporter son regard, trop honteux.

Misato retourna dans sa chambre après avoir pris une nouvelle bière et Asuka m'arrêta.

Asuka : Ça suffit, Kirito, dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

Kirito : …

Que dire ? Que je cauchemardais chaque nuit de la fin du monde ? Que j'étais un démon chargé de protéger l'humanité des Anges ? Et puis quoi encore.

Asuka : S'il te plaît…

Encore ce regard rempli d'inquiétude. Mais cette fois, elle passa sa main sur ma joue comme pour me rassurer ou peut-être se rassurer elle-même. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon bras n'arrêtait plus de trembler.

J'ai donc tout lâché et suis allé m'assoir sur une chaise, me tenant le bras gauche si fort que je laisserai une marque.

La rouquine s'était installée devant moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux encore une fois. Ce fut la première fois que je pris réellement le temps de la regarder dans les yeux. Un bleu cobalt magnifique et apaisant contrastant avec sa chevelure de feu.

Alors que je me perdais dans l'immensité du bleu de ses pupilles, je sentis ma tête se mettre à tourner, par reflexe, je posa ma main gauche sur ma tempe essayant d'apaiser au mieux ce tournis. J'ai fermé les yeux quelques instants, essayant de trouver un équilibre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai senti une main se poser par-dessus la mienne et j'alla de suite mieux.

Une fois l'équilibre retrouvé, je redressa ma tête et jeta un œil à l'horloge posé sur le buffet : vingt-deux heures trente. Il était temps que j'aille me coucher.

J'essaya de me relever quand mon corps me poussa à me rassoir : l'illusion se dissipait.

Asuka me tendis une main pour m'aider à me relever, main que je pris sans hésiter alors que je sentais les molécules de mon corps se réarranger comme elles devraient l'être.

Alors que la jolie rouquine me guida jusqu'à ma chambre, mes cheveux poussaient à vue d'œil et mes pupilles changèrent de forme ainsi que de couleur.

Fait métabolique qui n'échappa pas à la pilote de l'Eva 02, bien entendu mais elle ne posa pas de question et m'accompagna jusqu'à mon lit.

Kirito, haletant : tu vas encore dormir ici cette nuit ?

Asuka : Ça te gène ?

J'écarquilla les yeux et son futon alla s'écraser contre le mur.

Asuka : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Je ne lui répondis pas et lui attrapa la main. Elle m'avait compris, d'ailleurs elle semblait sourire à cette idée.

C'est ainsi que la belle rouquine américano-allemano-japonaise se glissa dans mon futon et se calla tout contre moi.

Instinctivement, je glissa ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'appuya un peu plus contre moi en soupirant.

Asuka : Je ne pensais pas que ça faisais autant de bien, d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés…

Kirito : Je t'avouerai que moi non plus…

Je l'entendis glousser et la sentit se caller dans le creux de mon épaule, posant une main sur mes abdos.

Pourquoi les abdos ? Qu'ont-ils de si attirant ? Allez savoir.

Alors que je glissais doucement dans l'inconscience annonçant le sommeil, je sentis quelque chose de doux, chaud et sucré s'emparer de mes lèvres et relâcher son emprise aussi vite que cela s'en était emparé.

Je n'eus pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, sinon j'aurais vu une Asuka plus souriante et gênée que jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après l'attaque du 7e ange qui fut contré grâce à un travail d'équipe des trois pilotes, des jours tranquilles s'avançaient. Mais ces jours heureux et paisible furent de courte durée : le test de l'Eva 03 provoqua la mise aux arrêts de l'Eva 02 et l'incompréhension de la jeune Asuka.

Misato devais décider du pilote qui testerai la nouvel Eva venant des USA, ce fut Asuka.

Peut-être les choses serais t'elle déroulés autrement si ça avait été un autre pilote, mais toujours est-il que ce fut elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre…

Alors qu'Asuka se dirigeais vers le lieu de test, j'étais en cours comme si de rien était. A vrai dire j'ignorais que c'était Asuka qui allait tester l'Eva 03.

Je l'ai appris par les deux agents de la NERV qui vinrent m'annoncer qu'Asuka avais des soucis et ce fut aussi moi qui fit déployé pour arrêter l'avancée folle de la machine.

L'Eva 03 perdis le contrôle suite à disfonctionnement quelconque, j'ignorerai à jamais ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi les choses ont tournés ainsi.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé là, à attendre l'arrivée de l'Eva devenue folle avec Asuka à son bord. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, venais-t-il du fait d'avoir le Dummy System à mon bord ou du fait de savoir Asuka à bord d'une Eva devenue hors de contrôle ? Je ne saurais le dire.

C'est alors que je vis la fameuse Eva s'approcher par la route. Elle n'avait rien d'une machine contrôlée, l'engin ressemblais à présent à un monstre. Et mon père qui me serinais les oreilles avec ses ordres : « détruit l'Eva, c'est une menace pour l'humanité »

Mais Asuka est à bord, merde !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur battait la chamade et serrais de plus en plus dans ma poitrine. Plus je voyais l'Eva 03 avancer, plus mon mauvais pressentiment se faisais sentir.

Encore une fois, mon père et Commandant suprême de la NERV m'ordonna d'éliminer l'Eva qui était devenu un Ange.

Le 8e Ange. Je devais éliminer cet Ange quitte à tuer Asuka…Asuka…merde…merde…

Kirito : Jamais je ne pourrais la tuer !

Misato, qui était elle aussi au poste de commandement, savais que j'avais compris qui était à bord de cette machine folle.

Mon père : Si tu ne peux pas alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il ordonna l'activation du Dummy System, activation qui n'eut pas lieu.

J'entendais qu'on disait que le système refusais de s'activer, normal je le bloque bandes d'imbéciles !

Kirito : Tu veux me lier les mains maintenant, Père ?!

Père : Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, Kirito.

Kirito : Il y a une autre solution…

Il savait à quoi je pensais, lui seul savais, normal après tout il était mon père.

Père : Tu ne comptes quand même pas…

Il voulait en être sûr, soit.

Kirito : Oh, si j'y compte ! Et ni toi ni ton système de merde ne m'en empêcheront !

Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, mon cœur tapais de plus en plus fort contre ma poitrine. J'avais une idée derrière la tête et pour ça, j'avais une question à poser.

Kirito : Misato-san, je peux mettre de la musique à bord ?

Misato : On peut faire ça, oui mais pourquoi ?

Kirito : Down, Thousand Foot Krutch, s'il vous plais.

Misato : Laisse-nous deux minutes.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'entendais déjà les premières paroles de la musique. Je le sentais, je perdais mon sang froid. Savoir Asuka à bord de ce monstre n'arrangeais guère les choses, mais pourquoi je m'énervais ? Je n'en savais encore rien à ce moment-là et je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Les paroles résonnaient dans la plug tandis que je sentais mon corps s'ajuster. Je savais que ceux du poste de commandement me verrais changer mais j'en avais que faire. Une seule chose m'était importante : Sauver Asuka.

Kirito : Allons-y, Eva 01, sauvons la.

Père : Si tu es prêt à aller aussi loin pour elle…soit.

Bien, mon père avais baissé les armes, j'étais donc libre de mes mouvements.

Mon corps s'était enfin réajusté à ma véritable apparence et la musique résonnait encore dans la plug quand je fis avancer mon Eva en direction de l'autre Eva devenue folle.

Je lui sauta dessus évitant au maximum la plug, j'usa de mes pouvoirs pour essayer de savoir Asuka était toujours en vie : elle l'était, inconsciente mais vivante. Cela me soulagea, je n'avais plus qu'à extraire la plug de la machine.

J'immobilisa les bras de l'Eva 03 avant de m'attaquer à l'armure cachant la plug qui céda rapidement, c'était à mon tour de jouer. Je déclencha rapidement le système pour faire sortir la plug et par la même arrêter la machine et pris la dite plug dans une main avant de reculer d'un bond.

Je remarqua alors que la musique s'était arrêter et entendis les cris de joie et soulagement.

Misato : Bravo, Kirito et merci.

Je me fichais éperdument de ses remerciements, je m'inquiétais plus pour l'état d'Asuka. Son sauvetage fut plus brutal que je le voulais.

Kirito : Vous pouvez me connecter à sa plug ?

Misato : Bien sûr.

J'entendis alors le bruit de la connexion s'établissant et Asuka murmurer quelque chose.

Mon cœur s'emballait en la voyant recroquevillée ainsi, sur elle-même. J'avais peur.

Kirito : A…Asuka ?

Asuka : Hm ? Cette voix…

Kirito : C'est moi, Asuka, Kirito.

Asuka : Baka Kirito ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi.

Kirito : Oui, c'est moi.

Asuka : Pourquoi j'entends ta voix ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison ?

Kirito : Comment veux-tu que je puisse rester à la maison alors que tu es dans de sales draps ?

Asuka : …

Kirito : M'enfin, tu n'as rien ?

Asuka : Non…je ne suis pas blessée…

Je sentis dans sa voix qu'elle mentait mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas blessée physiquement. L'Eva 03 ou le 8e Ange avais sondé son esprit et l'avais forcé à revivre tous ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Ils agissaient comme ça, chez les Anges quand ils entraient en guerre. Ils brisaient leurs adversaires.

Asuka : …dit, Kirito…

Kirito : Oui ?

Asuka : …

J'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait et là encore j'allais devoir user de mes pouvoirs de « Démon ». Je serra la plug contenant Asuka dans la main gauche de mon Eva et fit comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée et vint la placer dans mon dos.

Sauf que ce n'était pas mon but et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, alors mon Eva as décalé sa tête pour me laisser accéder à sa nuque et y placer la plug de la miss Langley Soryû sous la surprise général.

Alors que les connexions se faisaient, l'intérieur de la plug se modifiais et accueillais les commandes de la plug d'Asuka.

La jolie rouquine s'était redressé sur elle-même quand elle m'aperçue du coin de l'œil avant de me sauter au cou. Je refermai mes bras sur sa taille tandis qu'elle se callais dans le creux de mon épaule.

Je l'entendis clairement me murmurer un merci de m'avoir sauvée alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans mon épaule.

Mon Eva s'était assise là, sur la montagne, tandis que Misato envoyais les équipes chargés de me récupérer. L'Eva 03 était détruite, j'avais sauvée Asuka, tout semblais pour le mieux mais une fois rentré à la NERV un autre problème s'imposais : l'Eva 02 était toujours aux arrêts et toujours sous la juridiction des USA. Enfin, c'est qu'Asuka et moi pensions.

Quand nous avons posé les pieds aux hangars, nous aperçûmes le rouge de l'Eva 02 à côté du, à présent, noir nuit de l'Eva 01.

C'est alors que sous nos yeux, les deux Eva se sont mises à bouger et ….se prirent la main. Au même moment, je sentais la main de la jolie rouquine se glisser dans le creux de la mienne n'attendant qu'à ce que je la saisisse.

Bien entendu, je ne me fis pas prié et pris sa main dans la mienne en plus de l'attirer contre moi, instinctivement.

Le soir, à table, Misato nous expliqua que les USA avais placé l'Eva 02 et son pilote sous la juridiction du Japon et donc la NERV qui y était affilié.

Après ce repas riche en bonnes nouvelles, la nuit fut douce et tranquille. Encore une fois, Asuka s'était faufiler en douce dans ma chambre et avais dormi à mes côtés.

Le lendemain, elle et moi avions droit à un repos bien mérité alors que, du côté des hangars de la NERV, le docteur Akagi replaçais la plug d'Asuka à sa juste place : à bord de l'Eva 02.

En ce jour de repos, pas de tout repos tout de même, nous devions quand même aller en cours. Ce que nous fîmes mais cette fois nous avions fait le chemin ensemble et avec le sourire.

Cela avait surpris mes deux imbéciles d'amis qu'Asuka soit avec moi mais ce qui les surpris le plus ce fut de la voir aussi heureuse.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent sans encombre, si ce n'est Asuka qui me lançait des regards furtifs en souriant. Le souci c'est que ses regards n'étaient pas si furtif que ça puisque la déléguée l'avais vu faire.

Elle allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle à midi…sûrement moi aussi mais bon, tant pis.

Faut dire, du jour au lendemain, je me pointe à l'école les cheveux long et les yeux rouges vif avec des pupilles faisant penser à celles des félins.

Donc, une fois que la sonnerie de la pause de midi sonna, Toji me fit un signe signifiant « pause de midi sur le toit, faut qu'on parle ».

Je le savais, il n'allait pas me louper, ce bougre.

Ce fait me fit pousser un long soupir qui n'échappa point à la jolie pilote de l'Eva 02 qui comprit le pourquoi de ce soupir quand elle remarqua Toji sur le pas de la porte, bento à la main.

Bento qui fut préparé par nulle autre que cette chère et timide Déléguée. J'avais donc des munitions pour le contrer.

Les filles nous suivirent d'assez loin avant de nous rejoindre sur le toit, fallait pas que ça crève les yeux qu'on allait tous sur le toit hein…

M'enfin, nous voilà donc tous réuni sur le toit à attendre de voir qui allais lancer l'interrogatoire le premier. Et bien sûr, ce fut Toji qui ouvrit les hostilités.

Toji : Dit voir, Kirito, depuis quand t'as les cheveux aussi long ?

Kirito : Je m'en doutais que tu allais parler de ça…

Second soupir de la journée.

Toji : Donc, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre.

Je le fixa droit dans les yeux de mes yeux de rubis.

Kirito : Exact, et je te répondrais que cela ne te regarde en rien.

J'avais volontairement fait sentir de l'animosité dans mes paroles pour être sûr qu'il n'y reviendrai pas.

Toji : Pas la peine de t'énerver, mec. Plus important, Asuka, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à cet idiot ?

Ow, ce fou s'attaque à Asuka ? Rest in peace, boy.

Sauf que, pour le coup, elle se retrouvait à deux contre un.

Hikari : Il a raison, Asuka, toi qui le traite en permanence d'idiot. Maintenant tu le dévore des yeux en cours ?

Asuka : euh…

Sérieusement ? Asuka qui ne sait plus quoi dire ?!

N'empêche que ça m'intrigue aussi, cette histoire.

Toji : Bah alors ?

Asuka : Ca…ça ne vous regarde pas !

Et maintenant elle me regarde, cherchant une échappatoire.

Kirito : Ne la forcez pas trop si elle ne veut pas en parler.

Toji : Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas !

Kirito : Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que ça ne sert à rien de la forcer.

C'est quoi cette lueur dans son regard là ? Du soulagement ?

Toji : Bon, puisque c'est comme ça.

Hikari : Toji !

A mon tour d'attaquer.

Kirito : D'ailleurs, déléguée, depuis quand tu prépares les bento de cet empoté ?

Jeu set et match, j'ai encore gagné la partie.

Hikari : Heu…

Kirito : C'est gênant de répondre, hein ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa réaction.

Nous terminâmes la pause de midi en silence jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sauvés par la sonnerie. A vrai dire, je savais déjà ce que voulais dire Asuka mais je ne voulais pas la forcer à l'avouer.

Elle me le dira quand elle sera prête.

Nous retournâmes donc en cours pour l'après midi qui se déroula sans encombre. Puis Asuka et moi rentrâmes chez nous où Misato nous attendaient tout sourire.

Kirito : Que signifie ce sourire, Misato-san ?

Misato : Asuka, cela fait plusieurs nuits que tu ne dors pas dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment elle a su ?!

Asuka : En effet…mais comment … ?

Misato : Je suis allé faire un petit tour dans ta chambre et ton futon ne s'y trouve plus.

Merde ! Son futon est dans la mienne écrasé contre le mur !

Asuka me lança un regard paniqué, elle s'en rappelait aussi.

Misato : Au vu du regard que tu lui lance, j'en déduis qu'il va être dans sa chambre.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme alla dans ma chambre et trouva bien le futon de la jeune pilote.

Misato : Ki-ri-to-kun ?

Aw, ça sent les ennuis !

Kirito : Ou-oui, Misato-san ?

Misato : Pourquoi son futon est encastré dans le mur ?

Kirito : Euh…un coup de vent peut être ?

Excuse à deux francs qui peut marcher.

Misato : Et ce coup de vent ne répondrais pas au doux nom de Kirito par hasard ?

Mince, démasqué !

Kirito : trop perspicace …

Misato : Après ton coup d'éclat, il est logique de penser que tu es à même de faire valser un futon.

Kirito : En effet…

Misato : Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est dans sa chambre et pas dans la tienne, Asuka.

Elle le sait pertinemment mais elle va la pousser à l'aveu !

Et au vu de la tête que la rouquine fait, elle l'a deviné aussi où notre tutrice voulais en venir.

Asuka : Tu le sais déjà non ?

Misato : Peut-être mais je voudrais que tu me le confirme.

Asuka : Oui, ça fait trois nuits que je dors dans sa chambre. En quoi est-ce un problème ?

Misato : C'est un problème car vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, si bien l'un que l'autre. Et que vous êtes à un âge où les erreurs sont facilement commises.

Je rêve ou elle insinue qu'on pourrait Le faire ? Ça ne nous a même pas traversé l'esprit.

Kirito : Misato-san, elle fait que dormir si c'est ce que tu crains.

Ow, aurais-je dit une bêtise ? Au vu du regard furibond que la jolie rouquine me lance…

Misato : Je n'en doute pas mais visiblement, ce n'est pour plaire à cette jeune fille.

Dit-elle en fixant Asuka pris sur le fait.

Asuka : Au contraire, Misato, ça me conviens très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami dans ma vie.

Aïe, ça fait plaisir, tiens … Elle a dû remarquer ma déception, vu le regard tout désolé qu'elle me lance mais qu'est-ce que cette lueur ? Une lueur qui dirais « ne me crois pas, je mens pour qu'elle me fiche la paix » ?

Sur ce, j'abandonne les deux jeunes femmes et file me réfugier derrière mes fourneaux pour préparer le dîner.

Nous mangeâmes en silence et cela me convenais très bien. La nuit approchais et un nouveau mauvais pressentiment me tiraillais l'estomac.

Puis Misato pris la parole.

Misato : Kirito, qu'est-tu réellement ?

Et voilà, la question fut posée. Je n'avais plus le choix, fallait que j'y réponde.

Je posa mes baguettes puis tourna la tête vers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Asuka avais remarqué que cette question me dérangeais mais ça l'intriguais aussi.

Depuis le combat contre le 8e Ange où je l'ai sauvée, j'avais changé. Physiquement et mentalement, sans parler des prouesses que j'avais accomplies ce jour-là.

Réfléchissant attentivement aux mots que j'allais prononcer, je poussa un long soupir de résignation puis regarda la jolie rouquine aux yeux bleus cobalt.

Kirito : J'imagine que tu veux aussi savoir…

Asuka : Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave on attendra, n'est-ce pas Misato ?

Misato : Bien sûr.

Kirito : Depuis quand vous vous poser cette question ? Depuis le 8e Ange peut être ?

Asuka : …

Je savais que ce sujet était encore sensible pour Asuka mais je ne comptais pas m'éterniser là-dessus.

Misato : Oui, même avant. Tu en sais beaucoup trop sur les Anges pour être qu'un gamin de 16 ans ordinaire.

Kirito : En effet, je ne suis pas un gamin de seize ans comme les autres. A vrai dire, j'ai bien plus de seize ans en réalité.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe et choqua les deux jeunes femmes.

Asuka : Plus de …. ?!

Misato : seize ans ?!

Kirito : Eh bien, oui. J'approcherai plutôt des cents ans. Humainement parlant…

Les mots étaient dits, je venais de sous-entendre que je n'étais pas humain, ce qui était vrai.

Misato : Explique toi, je crains ne plus comprendre.

Kirito : Je dis que je suis ne suis pas humain, Misato-san.

Asuka : On avait compris mais qu'est tu réellement ?!

Kirito : L'opposée des Anges, un Démon.

Misato : Et qu'est-ce qu'un démon ?

Kirito : Je l'ai dit, l'opposée des Anges bien que nous ayons tout deux gouté au Fruit de la Vie. La seule différence c'est que nous connaissons aussi le gout de la Sagesse.

Misato : Comment tu - ?! Non rien…Pourrais-tu nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur les Anges ?

Kirito : Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux à part leur manière d'opérer.

Asuka : Parce qu'ils ont une manière d'opérer.

Kirito : Ils sont en quelques sortes chaperonnées comme nous, pilotes, le somme. Par ce qu'on appelle des Archanges.

Misato : Des Archanges ?

Kirito : Oui, comme ceux mentionnés dans les livres religieux. Ils sont au nombre de douze, possédant chacun bon nombres d'Ange comme nous en combattons.

Asuka : Donc, tu veux dire que ces monstres sont commandés par plus haut ?

Kirito : Exactement.

Asuka : Donc…

Kirito : Oui.

Asuka : Tu as encore su à quoi je pensais …

Je vis le rouge monter aux joues de la jeune Langley.

Misato : Sais-tu ce que signifie le Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme ?

Kirito : Ce plan est en réalité un Contrat. Avec Lilith, le 3e Ange.

Misato : Et que stipule ce contrat ?

Kirito : le véritable objectif de ce contrat est la création d'un Dieu, une réincarnation du 3e ange plus précisément.

Asuka : Ton père le sait ?!

Kirito : C'est lui qui chaperonne la NERV non ? Bien sûr qu'il le sait.

Asuka : Mon dieu…

Kirito : N'en appelle pas à Lui, il serait capable de nous envoyer un Ange de suite.

Asuka : Désolé…

Kirito : Ne t'excuse pas, je suis ici pour protéger l'humanité des Anges après tout.

Misato : C'est donc ça, la raison de ta présence ici.

Kirito : Oui, et mon père essaye de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Misato : D'où ton arrivée à la NERV.

Kirito : Exact. D'autres questions ? On risque d'y passer la nuit si ça continue.

Misato : Tu as raison…allons dormir.

C'est sur ces révélations que j'alla m'allonger dans ma chambre.

Je pensais que tout cela aurait effrayée et fait fuir la belle rouquine mais au contraire, elle semblait plus attirée que jamais.

Cette nuit-là, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Asuka s'était accrochée à moi comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse, ce qui ne risquait pas. Après tout il y a encore quatre Anges à éliminer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, à l'aube, je me tenais là, debout devant les fourneaux passant mes nerfs dans la cuisine. Française, Italienne et même Allemande, tous les plats possibles y passaient.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où, dans la seconde où mon ouïe fut à son maximum, j'entendis Asuka ronchonner quelque chose comme « t'es où, bakarito*. » que je leva le nez de sur la cuisinière alors que les plats mijotés, à l'étouffé ou autre technique quelquonque s'entassais déjà sur la table.

Je tourna doucement la tête en direction de ma, plutôt notre chambre, et vis une mèche rousse rebelle dépasser la porte avant même que la jeune fille ne mette un pied dans le salon.

J'avais déjà posé un café bien chaud et quelques tartines au beurre quand elle s'installa sur la chaise.

Kirito : Salut.

Asuka : 'lut. T'as dormi au moins ?

Kirito : Tu connais la réponse, non ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Misato, réveillé par ma voix qui fut plus forte que je le pensais, sorti à son tour de sa chambre.

Misato : La réponse à quoi ?

Asuka : Je demande à cet abruti s'il avait au moins dormi un peu. Visiblement, non.

A vrai dire, chaque mouvement faisais tressaillir le moindre de mes nerfs, le moindre bruit me faisais sursauter. Et ça se voyais, en même temps, depuis la nuit dernière, mon ouïe s'est énormément affuté.

Misato : Et donc ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Kirito-kun ?

Kirito : Un ton en dessous, Misato, par pitié.

Asuka : Mais elle a à peine murmuré…

Kirito : Ah ? J'aurais juré qu'elle aurais haussé le ton..

Misato : Kirito-kun ? Que nous caches-tu ?

Kirito : Que pourrais-je te cacher encore ? Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais caché hier.

Asuka : T'en est sûr ?

Kirito : Oui, certain, Asuka. Sinon, Misato, on est attendu à la NERV, non ?

Misato : Oui, test de synchronisation et rapport au Commandant.

Kirito : Hm, hm.

Asuka : Comme d'habitude, Krito. Sauf le rapport.

Je lâcha mes ustensiles et détacha mon tablier pour rejoindre les filles autour de la table.

Misato : A part ça, Kirito-kun, tu as cuisiné toute la nuit ?

Kirito : Jusqu'à maintenant, oui. Ça m'aidait à me détendre.

Misato : Qu'est ce qui te stress autant ?

Je poussa un soupir lourd et jeta un regard furtif à la rouquine qui me faisais face avant de répondre.

Kirito : L'avenir, Misato, l'avenir. Le 8e est tombé, je me demande ce que nous réservera le suivant. Sans parler de ce pourrais comploter mon imbécile de père.

Asuka : Tu penses qu'il pourrait essayer de te gêner, encore ?

Kirito : Ou essayer de me briser.

Misato : Dans ce cas, réfléchissons y ensemble, non ? Comment pourrait-il t'atteindre suffisamment pour te briser ?

Kirito : Frapper là où ça fait le plus mal, il sait à quel point je suis insensible à la douleur physique mais ce n'est pas votre cas à toutes les deux.

Asuka : Tu penses qu'il va nous viser ?

Kirito : Je doute qu'il s'en prenne à Misato mais toi…

Misato : Pourquoi il ne songera pas à s'en prendre à moi ?

Kirito : Parce que tu es une des rares lieutenants les plus fiables de tous les QG confondu ?

A ces mots, la jeune femme ne trouva pas quoi répondre et ses joues prirent une teinte rosâtre.

Misato : D-dans ce cas, pourquoi s'en prendrai-t-il à Asuka plutôt qu'à moi ?

Asuka : Je pense savoir …

Dit-elle en prenant une teinte proche d'une fraise mûre. La voir rougir ainsi me fit doucement sourire, elle avait visiblement compris.

Misato : Oh oh…

Le jeune lieutenant en charge des Pilotes d'Eva me regarda affichant un sourire narquois.

Misato : Je vois, je vois…

Kirito : Les sarcasmes, j'm'en passerai bien, Misato.

Paroles qui la stoppa dans son élan, ayant pour résultat une moue boudeuse.

Kirito : Merci bien. Bon, avant que le compteur m'explose les tympans, on y va ?

Je me leva d'un bon, la seconde d'après j'attrapais ma veste puis, dans un mouvement rapide attrapa par la même occasion mon portable ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarette bien caché qui finissait rapidement dans mes poches avec le briquet.

Asuka : T'as l'air pressé de faire face à ton père.

Kirito : Faux, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes tympans à cause du compteur.

Je franchissais la porte quand le compteur claqua, trop près, le bruit me poussa à me boucher les oreilles.

Asuka : T'es sûr que tu nous cache rien ? Avant tu ne te serais pas boucher les oreilles comme ça.

Misato : Hypersensibilité sonore ?

Kirito : Je dirais plutôt une ouïe ultra fine.

Asuka : Ceci explique cela …

J'acquiesça uniquement sans mot dire alors qu'on descendait tranquillement les marches nous menant à la voiture de notre tutrice.

L'heure d'après, nous fûmes sur place prêt pour les tests de synchronisation, où nous attendaient déjà Rei. Peut-être avait-elle pressenti que nous serions en avance.

Je l'evita purement et simplement, l'ignorant complètement.

Kirito : Ritsuko-san, les tests sont prévus pour quand ?

Ritsuko : Pour dans une heure, une heure et demie, Kirito-kun. Mais vous êtes arrivés en avance, pour une fois.

Kirito : Ouais, preuve que ça peut arriver.

Sur ces mots, je pris la direction des hangars pour vérifier quelque chose sur mon Eva. Sans penser qu'Asuka me talonnais de près.

Asuka : Tu vas aux hangars ?

Kirito : Ouais, quelque chose me tracasse.

Asuka : A propos des Eva ?

Kirito : Les nôtres du moins.

Asuka : A quoi tu penses ?...

Kirito : Mon Eva a complètement changé de couleur et qui plus est, elles ont bougés sans qu'on soit à bord…

Asuka : Réagissant à nos émotions sur le moment, oui je sais. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu veux vérifier sur MON Eva.

Kirito : Cherche une marque comme celle-là.

Dis-je relevant la manche de ma veste jusqu'à mon épaule, où était apparu un tatouage à l'image d'une tête de dragon.

Asuka : Depuis quand t'as ce tatouage, toi ?

Kirito : Cette nuit, il s'est gravé pendant que je faisais une petite sieste dans la cuisine.

Asuka : Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était important, je présume ?

Dit-elle en poussant un long soupire résigné.

Kirito : Non, je n'ai pas jugé ça important après ce que je vous ai avoué hier.

Asuka : Sinon, pourquoi je dois chercher quelque chose de semblable à ton tatouage sur mon Eva ?

Je ne répondis pas, la fixant simplement droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne rajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés aux hangars. Les ingénieurs travaillaient sur l'Eva 00, l'Eva de Rei qui semblait en pleine discussion avec mon père qui avait l'air souriant, pour une fois.

On en profita pour monter sur nos Evas, à la recherche de la marque. Qui fut au même emplacement que sur mon propre corps, pour ce qui est de ma propre Eva, du moins.

Asuka : Kirito ! Y en as une aussi !

L'entendant crier qui fut presque un hurlement dans mes tympans, je grimpa sur la tête de mon Eva et sauta sur l'épaule de la sienne.

Kirito : Où ?

Asuka : juste là.

Dit-elle en pointant la fameuse marque du doigt, mais elle semblait différente de sur mon tatouage. Les traits étaient plus fins, le dessin moins agressif à l'œil.

Asuka : Alors ?

Kirito : C'est ça, en moins agressif, plus travaillé mais c'est ça.

C'est à ce moment-là que la voix de mon père se fit entendre du bas de la machine, sur le pont.

Gendô : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes sur l'Eva ?!

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner et sauta d'un salto arrière parfait, atterrissant derrière mon père et Rei. Je me suis redressé doucement et l'ai fixé, l'air méchant.

Kirito : Ca ne te regarde pas, Père.

Malgré le verre fumé de ses lunettes, j'ai clairement vu la surprise dans ses yeux.

Rei : Ikari-kun, il est inutile de parler sur ce ton au Commandant…

Kirito : toi…

Je me tourna vers Rei, la fixa droit dans les yeux, leva une main vers elle et fit mine de pousser quelque chose. Ce quelque chose fut Rei elle-même qui se heurta plutôt violement contre la rambarde derrière elle.

Kirito : Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, maudite poupée.

Asuka fut témoin de la scène alors qu'elle descendait doucement de son Eva, une fois fait, elle accouru sur le pont.

Entre temps, sur le pont.

Gendô : Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être violent, Kirito.

Kirito : C'est Kirito-san pour toi, déchet.

Gendô : Combien de temps sera-tu capable de tenir une telle confiance en toi, je me le demande.

Dit-il arborant un vague sourire provocateur.

Kirito : Ne songe même pas t'en prendre à Asuka, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Encore une fois, un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux.

Je tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit quand Asuka fit son apparition dans la direction que je comptais prendre.

Je la rejoignis sans attendre, elle m'informa à ce moment-là que Ritsuko nous attendais pour les tests de synchronisation.

Test qui se déroulaient sans encombre, jusqu'au moment où les voix dans la salle d'observation s'élevaient, prise d'une soudaine excitation. Mais contrairement à maintenant, je n'entendais plus rien, ou du moins je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

Je n'entendis même pas Rei me parler via le canal inter-Eva, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'après avoir vu l'écran du coin de l'œil. J'y fis signe que je n'entendais rien, elle me comprit et coupa la liaison. Ce fut au tour d'Asuka que j'entendais trop clairement que mes tympans me firent souffrir au début.

Asuka : Tout va bien ?

Kirito : Oui, ça va pourquoi ?

Asuka : La chouchoute me disait que tu ne l'entendais pas, alors…

Kirito : Tu t'es inquiétée.

Asuka : Oh, chut ! Alors ? Comment ça se fait que tu m'entendes et pas la chouchoute ?

Kirito : Je n'en ai aucunes idées et je ne veux pas y réfléchir pour l'instant.

Asuka : A quoi tu penses ?...

A ce moment-là, le brouhaha venant de la pièce au-dessus de nous s'amplifia encore, malgré que je n'entende pas mieux. Au contraire, je me sentais comme isolé du monde qui m'entourait, captant uniquement les paroles, la respiration et la moindre mimique nerveuse de la rouquine.

Mes veines me donnaient l'impression de s'enflammer, mon souffle commençant à se saccader.

Quand je jeta un œil sur le moniteur, du côté d'Asuka, elle semblait être dans le même cas.

Les mots ne voulurent sortir mais j'ai pu clairement lire sur ses lèvres, elle m'appelait.

A ce moment précis, le monde autour de moi se mis à tournoyer tout doucement puis à s'enfoncer sans fin dans une espèce d'eau bizarre.

Plus je m'enfonçais plus ce qui était autour de moi s'assombrissais jusqu'à ce que je ne voie pas plus loin que mes mains.

Et puis j'entendis une petite voix, m'appelant, lointaine dans un premier temps.

S'en suivi une lumière éblouissante, tout aussi lointaine.

Encore la voix, accompagné d'une musique, douce et apaisante, mais j'avais le sentiment de la connaître…

_... Ki-kun…_

Ce surnom, où l'avais-je entendu ?... et cette musique…

… _par ici, Ki-kun…_

Alors que la voix s'éteignais doucement, d'autres mots accompagné de cette musique étrange se firent entendre jusqu'à au plus profond de mon crâne.

_What would it take ? For things to be quiet ?_

Puis, je me rendis compte que je m'enfonçais en direction de la lumière, comme si je devais absolument y aller.

Je me retourna alors dans cette direction et commença à nager dans cette eau bizarre en direction de cette lumière.

A fur et à mesure que j'avançais, la voix fut remplacé par la musique, qui fut chanter par la même voix. Alors que la musique semblait arrivée à moitié, j'atteignis la lumière et ce que j'y vis me choqua au plus haut point….

_Que vis Kirito au-delà de cette étrange lumière ? Qui chantait cette chanson bizarre qu'il semble connaître ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 5 !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

A mesure que je m'avançais dans la lumière, un espace, une sorte de pièce se dessinait sous mes yeux.

Quand je posa un pied dans cette pièce, mes vêtements changèrent tout seul passant de ma combinaison noir et blanc à un costume complet noir sans cravate, laissant le col ouvert. Une femme brune semblait m'attendre, elle aussi tout de noir vêtu.

… : Te voilà enfin, Ki-kun, mon petit prince.

Kirito : J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il fallait que je vienne ici, navré.

… : Tu te souviens de moi, pas vrai ?

Kirito : Vaguement, mes premières années et encore.

… : Ton père aura sûrement détruit toute trace de mon existence.

Kirito : C'est ce qu'il a fait en effet, tu es même enterrée sous le Géofront…maman, non, Gendô Yui.

Yui : Appel moi maman, Ki-kun, c'est de moi que tu tiens tes pouvoirs tu sais ?

Je ne sus que répondre sous le choc de cette révélation, mais une question, une seule me taraudait.

Kirito : Pourquoi réapparait-tu devant moi ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant, pendant un banal test de synchro ?

Yui : Parce que je le devais, Ki-kun. Tu ignores encore certaines choses, petit prince.

Kirito : Tu vas donc tout m'expliquer ?

Yui : Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Mais prenons notre temps, tant que tes statistiques monteront, le test continuera. Sans parler qu'il voudra observer la synergie entre toi et la princesse allemande.

Kirito : Princesse Allemande ? Que viens faire Asuka dans cette histoire ?

Yui : Tu comprends vite, mon fils. Cette fille est liée à toi comme tu es lié à moi. Tu n'iras nulle part sans elle, sans même imaginer des dégâts que tu pourrais causer si tu restes seul.

Kirito : Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec nous.

Yui : Au contraire, Ki-kun, elle a tout à voir avec toi. Il semblerai que tu aies hérité de ma lenteur en matière d'amour.

Dit-elle en riant doucement.

Je poussa un énième soupir pour cette journée.

Kirito : je sais très bien ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est justement elle ne DOIT PAS être mêlé à tout ça.

Yui : Tout à ton honneur de vouloir la protéger de ton père et des Anges, petit prince. Mais tu ne pourras pas maintenir cette volonté si elle s'éloigne de toi.

Kirito : Si elle s'éloigne, ce sera pour son bien. Je ne suis pas plus humain qu'eux.

Yui : Ton père s'est vendu aux anges, tu le sais. Et ce avant même que je ne le rencontre.

Kirito : Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Asuka ?

Yui : Tu n'es pas stupide, tu n'as qu'à regarder cette fille, Rei Ayanami.

Kirito : Tu penses qu'il aurait décrypté les Parchemins de la Mer Morte ? Parchemins qui sont censé être entre les mains de la SEELE ?

Yui : Rappel moi qui chaperonne le projet de complémentarité de l'homme ?

Kirito : Que pourrait-il faire à Asuka ? Elle est humaine à la base, pas crée de toute pièce comme Rei.

Yui : les Parchemins traite de la « déshumanisation » d'un être humain. Ou le pousser à devenir un Ange à forme humaine, comme Rei.

Mes nerfs se tendirent, je comprenais doucement où voulais en venir ma mère. Il serait prêt à détruire un être humain si ça pouvait aider à son plan.

Pendant que je tentais tant bien que mal de contenir ma colère, je remarqua que ma mère fixait l'obscurité au-dessus de nous, intensément.

Kirito : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Yui : On va devoir s'arrêter là pour le moment, ta princesse va nous rejoindre sous peu. Elle aussi as vu la lumière.

Kirito : Hein ?! Comment, Pourquoi ?!

Yui : Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui vous permet de piloter une Eva, et pourquoi vous et pas un autre.

Kirito : Non…il n'aurait pas…

Yui : Je le crains, mon tendre Ki-kun. Je l'ai rencontré en venant te voir, on a discuté quelque peu et on s'est accordé sur le moment d'agir. Soit Maintenant.

Je vis une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse, comme Asuka. D'ailleurs si je ne la connaissais pas, je pourrais la confondre avec la rouquine de mon cœur, et si je ne l'entendais pas crier en arrivant dans la salle.

Asuka : Got ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Kirito : Détend toi, Asuka. T'es en sécurité.

La susnommée jeune fille s'est redressée d'un bon en entendant ma voix et me fixa d'un regard complètement paniqué, panique qui augmenta en voyant ma mère et cette femme qui venait de nous rejoindre peu auparavant.

La rouquine s'avança jusqu'à moi en titubant et m'agrippa le bras, désespérée.

Asuka : Kirito, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle est là ?

Kirito : Hm ? De qui tu parles ?

Asuka : D'elle !

Cria-t-elle en pointant l'inconnue qui avait rejoint ma mère entre temps.

Je compris rapidement qu'elle avait reconnu cette femme. Instinctivement, je lui fis lâcher mon bras pour prendre sa main dans la mienne puis me retourna vers ma mère et la fixa droit dans les yeux, en quête de réponse.

Yui : Désolé, Ki-kun. Je sais que tout ça arrive trop vite, surtout pour elle.

Kirito : Explique-moi ce que tu, non, vous comptez faire à partir de maintenant. Tu me connais, non ? La moindre incartade, le moindre détail pouvant blesser Asuka et je ne répondrai plus de rien.

Asuka : Kirito …

Yui : Oui, oui, j'allais le faire, petit prince. Mais d'abord, je comptais discuter un peu avec cette jolie jeune fille.

Asuka : Madame ?

Yui : Je t'en prie, Asuka, appel moi Yui. Tu auras reconnu ta défunte maman, je présume.

Asuka opina en silence, ses yeux chargés de panique et de confusion.

Yui : Je dois d'abord te parler des Evas, et de ce qui fait que tu puisses piloter l'Eva 02, et toi uniquement.

Kirito : Non, tu ne vas pas lui expliquer. Elle n'a pas à savoir.

Asuka : Kirito ?

Yui : Au contraire, Ki-kun, elle doit savoir.

Je resserra sa main dans la mienne, je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure des évènements. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'Asuka n'aimera pas ce qu'elle va entendre.

Asuka : Que dois-je savoir, Yui-san ?

Yui : Tout d'abord, je me présente, Gendô Yui, maman du grand brun auquel tu t'agrippe désespérément.

Mes joues prirent une légère teinte rouge à ces mots.

Asuka : Hein ?! Vous êtes - ?!

Ma chère camarade affichait une mine des plus surprise, la bouche grande ouverte.

Yui : Oui, si je suis ici c'est parce qu'il est là, et qu'il pilote l'Eva 01.

Asuka : Je ne comprends pas …

Yui : J'ai piloté cette Eva avant lui, mais un incident est survenu lors d'un essai et je fus déclaré MIA, Missing in Action, en clair, portée disparue.

Asuka : Que s'est-il passé ?

Yui : Je suis « descendu » trop profondément et mon corps s'est dissout dans le LCL.

Asuka : Oh mon-

Elle suspendit sa phrase à ce moment-là, me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Mais quelque chose me tracassais, encore, la mère d'Asuka n'avait jamais piloté et encore moins vu une Eva de sa vie, si ?

Kirito : Ca n'explique pas pourquoi la mère d'Asuka est ici aussi.

Yui : C'était à l'époque où l'Eva 02 était encore en test à Berlin, un accident arriva, conduisant l'Eva hors de contrôle. Sa maman travaillait là-bas à ce moment-là.

Je commence à saisir…

Kirito : En tant que pilote d'essai, je suppose ?

Phrase rhétorique plus qu'une question. Ce fut la personne en question qui me répondit, en fixant sa fille avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Mère d'Asuka : En effet, j'étais pilote d'essai, comme ta propre maman. Au moment où l'Eva entra en état Berserk, j'étais à son bord. Et la conclusion fut la même que pour Dame Gendô, MIA.

Je sentais Asuka trembler de tous ses membres, simplement en tenant sa main, malgré qu'elle reste silencieuse.

Yui : Nous sommes encore dans la plug, dans le LCL, veillant sur vous deux, à bord de vos Evas respectives. Notre première rencontre fut le jour où tu sauvas Asuka de cette Eva hors de contrôle.

A ces mots, la susnommé tressailli, ne voulant pas se remémorer ce sombre évènement.

Kirito : Quand les plugs furent réuni au sein d'une même Eva, mon Eva en l'occurrence.

Yui : Oui, petit prince. A ce moment, je savais que ce serais elle.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on en vienne à ça… elle ne devrait pas être entrainé dans cette guerre qu'est la mienne. En accord avec mes pensées, mon regard se fit fuyant et sombre. Ce qui fit soupirer ma mère de malaise.

Yui : Pardonne moi, mon chère et tendre petit prince mais elle doit savoir, connaître le sens de votre rencontre et même avant ça, de votre naissance.

Asuka : Expliquez-vous, Yui-san, au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Elle ne la regardait pas en disant, elle me fixait de ses yeux couleur émeraude, brillant de mille feux, me rassurant et me réchauffant jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

Ce fut sa mère qui prit la suite de la discussion.

Mère d'Asuka : Ma chérie, tu sais que dans notre famille, nous naissons avec des capacités étranges, non ?

Asuka : Oui, je sais … si c'est de ça que tu comptes me parler, je préfèrerai que tu m'explique en quoi je suis lié à Kirito.

Mère d'Asuka : Tes capacités seront complètes avec lui à tes cotés. Depuis l'aube des temps, notre famille se tint aux côtés d'êtres comme sa mère et lui. Des êtres nés et entraîner pour éliminer ces Anges, ces créatures venu d'une autre dimension.

Je fis un pas en arrière lâchant la main d'Asuka, je savais ce qui allais suivre et je ne voulais pas l'entendre ni qu'elle l'entende.

Asuka : Kirito ?

Yui : Ki-kun…

Mère d'Asuka : Dois-je m'arrêter là, Yui ? Ton fils semble troublé.

Yui : Non, continue, il sait.

Asuka : Maman ?

Mère d'Asuka : Ils sont nés pour les combattre, quitte à y laisser leur vie. C'est leur destin.

Asuka posa une main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri de surprise et d'horreur qui menaçais de s'échapper.

Et moi ? Je ne suivais tout simplement plus la conversation, trop bouleversé.

Yui : Je sais que ça doit être choquant pour votre génération, mais nous sommes voués à affronter ces monstres, depuis la nuit des temps et tant qu'ils existeront, nous continueront.

Asuka : Mais…mais…Kirito…il…

Elle se tourna vers moi, désemparée et effrayée à l'idée de me perdre, probablement.

J'y fis mon meilleur sourire possible dans une situation pareil, un sourire faux.

Asuka : Que dois-je faire ? Que puis-je faire pour l'aider, empêcher qu'il ait à se sacrifier pour une guerre qui n'est même pas la sienne ?!

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais pas du tout, Asuka qui prenait ma défense ?

Yui : Ecoute ton cœur, jeune fille, il sera ton meilleur conseiller à l'avenir. Nous ne pouvons aider plus que nous ne le faisons déjà depuis les Evas. Comme nous pouvons que vous direz la vérité.

Asuka : Maman, tu m'as dit que ma capacité lui sera utile c'est bien ça ?

Mère d'Asuka : Oui. A vous deux, aucuns anges devrais vous résister plus que le raisonnable.

Un léger sourire apaisé et satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Soryû quand ma mère se tourna vers moi.

Yui : Petit prince, ne lui cache rien et protège-la. Elle est ta seule et unique princesse, tu n'en aura pas d'autre. Tu m'as compris ?

J'opina silencieusement.

Yui : Bien, on va devoir écourter notre petite entrevue, vos taux de synchronisations doivent commencer à se stabiliser, à un niveau unique et semblable.

A ces mots la lumière commença à disparaître, et la réalité à resurgir à nos sens.

_Qu'est-ce qui attendent nos deux héros ?_

_Quelle capacité cache la jeune et jolie Asuka ?_

_A suivre dans le chapitre 6 !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Peu après être sorti de ma plug, j'eu à peine le temps de surprendre Misato, Kaji et Ritsuko discuter à propos d'une fête ou quelque chose du genre pour remonter le moral des pilotes. Je compris qu'il avait un souci, pas de musicien pour cette petite « sauterie » pour reprendre les mots de Misato.

Je me suis rappelé que j'avais embarqué ma vieille guitare dans mes cartons. On dirait que c'est l'occasion de la sortir …

Je sortis donc de l'ombre et m'approcha des trois adultes, le regard déterminé et un vague sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres.

Kirito : Si vous cherchez si désespérément un musicien, je peux sortir ma guitare si vous voulez.

Misato : Kirito-kun ! Depuis quand nous écoutait tu ?

Kaji : Peu importe, Katsuragi, il nous sert notre solution à notre problème sur un plateau d'argent.

Misato opina silencieusement, visiblement prise dans ses réflexions.

Ce fut Ritsuko qui prit la suite.

Ritsuko : Donc, Kirito-kun, tu disais avoir une guitare prête à l'emploi ?

Kirito : Dans mes cartons, normalement, oui.

Mon regard se fit rapidement lointain, réfléchissant à la musique que je pourrais jouer pour une occasion pareille…

Kaji : Eh bien… qui l'eut cru que notre grand brun taciturne cachais un tel atout dans sa manche.

Kirito : Tout être cache des secrets, Kaji-san, tout plus sombre que les uns que les autres.

A ces mots, je vis Misato écarquiller les yeux, surprise du sous-entendu que je venais de faire.

Elle s'empressa de reprendre la conversation en main, de peur que ses collègues ne soient pris d'une curiosité soudaine et insatiable.

Misato : Et si jamais tu as pensé à prendre ta guitare, tu as une idée de musique à jouer ?

Kirito : Oui, j'en ai une vague idée. Si vous voulez, vu que demain c'est Samedi, je n'ai pas cours donc je pourrais vous faire le privilège d'assister à une de mes répétitions ?

Kaji : Je ne suis pas libre demain, dommage.

Ritsuko : Moi non plus, le Commandant me fait littéralement crouler sous les papiers et rapports en tout genre…

Misato leur souri d'un air espiègle.

Misato : Je vous ferais un enregistrement, ne vous inquiétez pas, haha.

Kaji : Eh bien, faisons comme ça. Mais ça pose le souci de l'endroit, nous ne voudrions pas que les deux autres s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Misato : T'en fait pas, Kirito-kun est passé maitre dans l'art de mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai en silence.

Kirito : Et puis, je doute qu'Asuka se plaigne de pouvoir m'entendre jouer et chanter.

Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Misato : Attend, tu comptes allier musique et chant ? T'es sûr que tu n'en feras pas trop ?

Kirito : Cette fiesta as pour but de nous détendre, non ? Alors laisse-moi faire comme je l'entends, c'est pour le bien de votre petit plan.

Kaji : Il marque un point, là. Même si les filles se détendent et que lui reste frustré, on n'aura pas réussi.

Misato opina derechef, avec une mine boudeuse.

Kirito : Eh bien, sur ce, je vous laisse. Faut que je retrouve cette vieille camarade, sinon on n'ira nulle part.

Dis-je en tournant les talons, le regard évasif et sombre avec un sourire fade sur les lèvres.

Misato : Attend, Kirito ! Je vais vous raccompagner toi et Asuka.

Je ne répondis pas mais m'arrêta au croisement des couloirs.

La jeune lieutenant et moi-même prirent la direction des vestiaires féminins, sachant qu'Asuka n'en était toujours pas sorti.

Sur la route, Misato se mis en tête de me questionner.

Misato : Kirito-kun ? Quelle musique comptes-tu jouer ?

Kirito : Je doute que ce soit de ton registre, ni même de celui d'Asuka ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Misato : Mais encore ?

Kirito : C'est une musique que j'ai découvert avant d'arriver ici, le groupe émergeait à peine.

Misato : Donne-moi au moins le nom, pitié.

Dit-elle en me regardant de ses yeux pétillant de curiosité. Irrésistible dans ces moments-là…

Kirito : On my Own, Ashes Remain.

Misato : Hm… connais pas, en effet.

Kirito : Eh bien, tu vas la connaître ce soir si je retrouve ma guitare.

Misato : Je l'espère bien. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Kirito : alors prépare-toi, ça risque de secouer.

Dis-je avec un sourire faussement joueur se formant sur mon visage.

Malgré ça, elle ria tout de même à ma petite blague, au moins je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire avec elle, elle ne se rendra jamais compte de ce que je cache réellement….

Ce fut ainsi pendant un petit quart d'heure, nous prîmes notre temps à vrai dire. Du coup, nous arrivâmes pile au moment où Asuka et Rei sortirent du vestiaire.

Asuka : Eh bien, étrange tout ça. Vous venez me récupérer direct à la sortie du vestiaire, surtout ensemble ? Suspect tout ça.

Kirito : Déstresse, princesse, on s'est juste croisé en chemin.

La rouquine pris une teinte rouge comme ses cheveux, Misato fut choqué par la facilité avec laquelle j'ai sorti ces maigres mots et Rei quant à elle… fidèle à elle-même, une poupée.

Dix minutes plus tard, par quelques tours de magie de l'ingénierie de la voirie intérieure à la NERV nous fûmes dans la Renault Alpine bleu cobalt de Misato, sur la route du retour.

Asuka nous assailli de question, déterminé à découvrir ce qu'on cachait.

Kirito : On cache rien, je te l'ai dit, Oujou-chan. On s'est juste croisé sur le chemin des vestiaires donc fini le chemin ensemble.

Asuka : Misato ne viens quasiment jamais me récupérer, sauf quand TU es coincé par je ne sais quel obligation.

Kirito : Tu demanderas ça à mon vieux, la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Cet imbécile essaye de me tenir en laisse.

Misato : Depuis quand ?

Kirito : Une semaine ou deux, je ne saurais dire. Il me fait tellement chier que j'en perds la notion du temps, dira-t-on.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à ma blague pas très fine mais une blague quand même, ce qui me fit tout de même sourire, m'apportant un peu d'apaisement.

Après ça, la discussion tourna court me laissant seul face à mes pensées et mes doutes. L'après-midi même, je faisais face à ma défunte mère comme Asuka faisais face à la sienne. Nous bombardant de vérités pas toujours plaisantes à entendre.

C'est ainsi perdu dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis pas compte que nous étions arrivés chez nous.

Asuka : Kirito ? Hého, allo la lune ici Asuka.

Je me tournai vers elle, visiblement gazé par ma trop intense réflexion.

Kirito : Hm ? Ah, on est arrivé ?

J'ouvrit la portière arrière passager gauche et pris la direction de notre appart' sans laisser aux filles le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elles me suivirent peu après mais arrivèrent après moi, qui avais déjà commencé à fouiller mes cartons pour trouver cette fameuse guitare et le cd du fameux groupe dont j'avais parlé à Misato.

Le cd fut la première chose que je trouvai, la guitare fut plus longue à trouver, mais je parvins quand même à la trouver.

Je sortit de ma chambre, le regard lointain me dirigeant vers la petite chaine hi-fi que j'avais placé dans le petit salon, ouvrit le tiroir à cd et y plaça le dit-cd.

Puis fit défiler les chansons jusqu'à trouver celle que je voulais et activa le mode répétition.

Asuka sursauta quand elle entendit les premières notes s'échapper de la chaine et, suivi de Misato, tout guillerette à l'idée de me voir jouer et chanter, me rejoignirent dans la salle où j'étais installé sur une simple chaise, la guitare sur les genoux, accordant l'instrument tout en tapant le rythme du talon.

Je commença à m'essayer aux premiers accords, qui vinrent tout seul. Au final je pus jouer la musique entière sans réel entraînement.

Je sentais leurs regards sur moi mais ne savais pas vraiment où elles se trouvaient, n'y faisant plus réellement attention. Parti loin, dans ma petite bulle bercé par la musique et les accords de la guitare s'accordant progressivement, prenant progressivement la bonne vitesse et les bonnes notes.

J'ai dit avoir pu la jouer complète mais pas sans erreurs, bien entendu.

Mais en quelques heures, ce fut parfait du moins pour l'instrumental.

Manquais plus qu'à combiner le chant avec.

Je la joua une ou deux fois de plus, pour m'imprégner correctement de la chanson, les paroles résonnant jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon crâne prenant leur sens.

Puis la musique s'arrêta pour la énième fois, je passai à la version instrumentale et poussa le bouton « Play »…

Je pris mon souffle, tout en jouant les premières notes, le regard lointain et …

Kirito : _There's gotta be another way out,_

_I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt,_

_I've tried forever getting out on my own,_

_But every time I this my,_

_I get caught in the lies of the enemy,_

_I lay my doubt down,_

_I'm ready for you now._

Je repris mon souffle alors que mes doigts jouaient instinctivement la suite, le début du premier refrain.

Kirito : _Bring me out !_

_Come and find me in the dark now,_

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down,_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore._

_Bring me out !_

_From the prison of my own pride._

_Oh my god,_

_I need a hope I can't deny,_

_In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own._

Je repris mon souffle, me concentrant sur la petite partie instrumentale suivant le refrain avant de continuer de plus belle.

Kirito : _Every little thing that i've known is everything that I need to let go_

_You're so much bigger than the world I have made,_

_So I surrender my soul,_

_I'm reaching out for your hope,_

_I lay my weapons down,_

_I'm ready for you now._

_Bring me out !_

_Come and find me in the dark now,_

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down,_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore._

_Bring me out !_

_From the prison of my own pride._

_Oh my god,_

_I need a hope I can't deny,_

_In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own._

Je repris mon souffle, rapidement, pour la troisième fois. Avant d'attaquer la dernière et finale partie de la musique.

Kirito : _I don't wanna be incomplete,_

_I remember what you said to me,_

_I don't have to fight alone._

_Bring me out !_

_Come and find me in the dark now,_

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down,_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore._

_Bring me out !_

_For the prison of my own pride._

_Oh my god,_

_I need a hope I can't deny,_

_In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own._

Alors que ma voix venais mourir contre les murs, à l'instar de la musique se mourant dans les enceintes de la chaine hi-fi, je sorti doucement mais sûrement de ma bulle, clairement apaisé et rafraichi de cette petite répétition improvisé.

Misato et Asuka me regardais l'une satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de voir, l'autre au bord des larmes probablement à cause des paroles.

Le lieutenant Katsuragi, après deux minutes pour se rendre compte que c'était fini, m'offra un léger applaudissement, tout sourire.

Mais Asuka… elle resta silencieuse, immobile, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Misato : Kirito ! Tu nous avais caché ça ! Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir fait profiter plus tôt, petit cachotier ?!

Kirito : Je n'ai eu ni l'occasion ni le temps de ressortir ma guitare jusqu'ici, c'est tout.

Asuka : Kirito… tu n'as pas choisi cette chanson par hasard, pas vrai ?

Dit-elle au bord des larmes, je détournai les yeux, coupable.

Kirito : Non, j'y ai réfléchi et c'est la seule qui me semblait le plus coller à notre situation.

Misato : Que se passe-t-il, les enfants ? 

Je lança un regard noir à Misato, clairement lisible à travers mes pupilles rougeoyantes.

Kirito : Oserais-tu prétendre que nous sommes encore des gamins, avec ce que nous vivons et affrontons, Misato ?

Misato : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais vous êtes encore mineur, alors…

Kirito : Mineur aux yeux de la loi, certes. Mais la loi, on n'en as que faire quand on met sa vie dans la balance, peu importe dans quel but.

Mes paroles furent lourdes, violente et dure, provoquant un choc chez Misato et Asuka. Le lieutenant détourna son regard de moi, tandis qu'Asuka s'approchais doucement de moi.

Asuka : Tu as été trop loin, Kirito. Elle n'avait pas besoin que tu sois aussi dur avec elle. Elle ignore ce qu'on as vu dans nos plugs.

Je posai la guitare à côté de moi, attirant Asuka près de moi dans un même mouvement.

Kirito : Je sais, mais il le fallait. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas arrêté de nous traiter en enfant, sans parler qu'elle n'aurait même pas songé à nous voir autrement qu'en tant que tel.

Asuka : Peut-être, mais je pense que ce n'est pas si mal. Qu'on soit dorloté en dehors de la cruauté du monde qui nous entoure.

Kirito : Peut-être, peut-être pas. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, que j'en claque ça ne choquerai personne.

Asuka fut choquée, et énervée par l'horrible vérité que je venais d'énoncer froidement, donc résultat : une baffe magistral et un autre flow de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Asuka : Parce que je suis personne pour toi ? Ou tu étais trop perturbé pour écouter ma mère ?!

Kirito : Ça ne me plais pas que tu sois emmêlé à ce merdier sans nom.

Asuka : Ce merdier, comme tu dis, il a un nom, c'est la guerre, notre guerre. Tu m'entends, NOTRE guerre !

Kirito : Asuka …

Asuka : Tait toi, je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas mais on n'a pas d'autres choix que de se serrer les coudes. On est seuls sur le champ de bataille, comme à chaque fois. Malgré que Misato, Ritsuko et les autres nous soutiennent depuis le QG, nous sommes que tous les deux contre les anges.

Kirito : On ne peut pas compter sur la poupée de mon père, c'est vrai. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue, ta mère disais que tu avais un pouvoir, une capacité bien à toi. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

Asuka posa son index sur mes lèvres, me regardant d'un air à me supplier d'attendre.

Asuka : Ce soir. Je te dirais tout ce soir.

Kirito : Ok, ok.

Je déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, discret, en priant intérieurement que Misato ne m'ai pas vu faire. Elle descendit de sur mes genoux pour me laisser accéder à la cuisine et me charger du dîner.

_**Quel genre de capacité peut bien cacher la belle rouquine ?**_

_**Et que va-t-elle apporter à notre héros ?**_

_**A voir dans le chapitre 7, entre fête et révélation.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, l'astre solaire pointait à peine le bout de ses rayons que j'étais déjà frais et dispo. Enfin, dispo certes mais frais… pas tant que ça.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à la NERV, mon corps montrait des signes de faiblesses. Chose invraisemblable puisque mon métabolisme devrais être stabilisé.

Je pouvais clairement sentir l'énergie parcourant mes veines, tantôt brûlante, tantôt électrisante. Parfois dur, parfois tournoyante. Plus rarement, déchaîné comme un torrent.

Je plongeai mon regard à l'horizon, voulant me perdre dans les méandres de ma conscience, poussant ma réflexion à son paroxysme. Cherchant la solution la plus sécurisé à mes problèmes nouveau.

Seule la fumée de mon café noir venait me troubler, me poussant inconsciemment à me tourner vers le contenu, toujours dans une certaine transe.

Une musique me trottait dans le crâne, encore plus vieille que celle initialement prévu pour la petite fiesta, d'autant plus sombre et tranchante.

Une musique qui ne plairait à personne. A l'instar de la créature que je suis, ne plaisant réellement à personne, nul me connaissant réellement jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme.

A cette pensée, l'énergie s'est faite plus brûlante comme enragé me faisant grimacer faiblement.

Revenant à la réalité durant un instant, j'avala mon breuvage d'une traite et me replongea dans ma réflexion.

Toujours plongé dans mon intense et profonde réflexion, je n'entendis pas les portes des chambres coulisser et un murmure m'échappa…

Kirito : _'till i collapse…_

La rouquine fut la première à entrer dans le salon, entendant mon murmure, ainsi se figeant là droite comme un I, clairement surprise.

A vrai dire, mon énergie s'échappait déjà de chaque cellule qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais, apparaissant par un phénomène électrique sous la forme d'une sorte de tourbillon.

Quand mon intuition me poussa à regarder vers l'entrée, je remarqua enfin la rouquine rejointe par Misato peu avant, à son tour surprise et visiblement effrayé par le phénomène m'entourant.

Ce fut Asuka qui décida, ou plutôt essaya de briser le silence.

Asuka : Ki-Kirito ?

Je ne répondis pas, affichant tout de même une mine interrogatrice, prouvant que je l'entendais.

Asuka : Ca…ça va ?

Je la fixa droit dans les yeux, mon regard en disant plus que les mots pouvaient en dire.

Misato trouva enfin la force et le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

Misato : Kirito…hum…

Kirito : Qu'est qu'il y a, Misato ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent, comme si elle s'efforçait de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle voyait.

Misato : Hm… pour hier, désolé si je t'ai blessé.

Je lui offris mon meilleur sourire, le plus mensonger.

Kirito : C'est oublié, je dois dire que j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes aussi.

Elle essaya de rire mais cela donna plutôt d'un bruit étouffé entre rire et pleurs.

Asuka : Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je regarda rapidement autour de moi, remarquant des éclairs autour de moi par moment.

Kirito : Ow… tu veux parler de ça, hein…

Asuka : Oui. Pourquoi il y a cette électricité autour de toi ? Alors qu'il n'y a rien eu depuis ton arrivée ?

Kirito : Je voudrais bien le savoir aussi, Asuka, s'il y a une explication à ça du moins.

Rei, qui était entré sans faire de bruit, entendant nos voix, s'éclaircissa la voix.

Asuka et Misato eurent un mouvement de recul sous la surprise, pour ma part je tâcha de rester le plus calme possible malgré qu'étant surpris moi aussi.

Kirito : Rei… je présume que tu nous as entendus depuis le couloir ?

Elle acquiesça.

Rei : Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver mon cher camarade en proie à… cela.

Kirito : On dirait que tu as une idée de ce que ça signifie.

L'albinos acquiesça encore une fois.

Asuka perdant patiente pour d'obscures raisons qui m'échappèrent sur le moment, pris la parole avant tout le monde.

Asuka : Explique alors, la chouchoute.

Rei : Je dirais qu'il s'agit là d'une sécurité avant, pour reprendre les termes du Docteur Akagi, « l'_Over ride »_

J'écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant prononcer ce mot, _« Over ride »_. Pour être plus précis, ça évoque une énergie ou un système fou, proche de l'état Berserk. Mon cerveau fit la conclusion de lui-même, avant même que qui que ce soit ne l'énonce.

Kirito : Over ride, hein ?

Un rire faux et clairement nerveux m'échappa.

Les filles me regardèrent confuses.

Asuka : Kirito ?

Kirito : En clair, Asuka, Rei annonce une fatalité, la perte de contrôle pur et simple.

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, un éclair éclata dans l'air.

Misato : Etat Berserk ?!

Kirito : Presque, Misato. L'Etat Berserk est déclaré par une perte contrôle suivant une perte de connaissance ou l'absence de volonté. Ce qui n'est pas encore mon cas.

Asuka compris rapidement ce qui allais suivre et afficha plus une mine effaré qu'une mine surprise.

Asuka : Quand ? Comment ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, s'accrochant à un maigre espoir qui m'était hors de portée.

Kirito : Dans la minute, dans l'heure, dans la journée, je l'ignore. Idem pour la manière dont ça arrivera.

Misato compris à son tour ce dont on parlait, la jolie rouquine et moi.

Misato : Kirito, tu te passeras de cours tant que ton état ne se sera pas amélioré, d'accord ?

Kirito : Ca me paraissais on ne peut plus logique, mais bon, d'accord.

Asuka : S'il sèche, je sèche aussi. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui non ?

Misato paraissais y réfléchir, moi pas.

Kirito : Je ne veux personne autour de moi tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé le contrôle, compris Soryû ?

La susnommée me fixa d'un regard furibond.

Asuka : Non, tu ne m'aura pas comme ça, idiot. Je reste un point c'est tout.

Kirito : Non, je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité dans mon état.

Asuka : Je me protègerai moi-même, Baka.

Je la fixa, la défiant du regard. Ce serait sûrement l'occasion de voir sa fameuse capacité dont sa mère nous a loué l'utilité pour mon salut.

Je poussa un long soupir voyant que la jeune femme ne baissait et ne baisserai pas les yeux, signe d'abandon.

Misato me fixais elle aussi, attendant ma décision.

Kirito : Elle peut rester, je n'aurais qu'à espérer pouvoir prévenir d'un possible accident avant qu'il n'arrive.

Asuka : Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre.

Rei : Je n'en saurais pas aussi sûre à ta place, Second, on ne le connaît pas plus qu'on connaît le prochain Ange.

L'albinos venait de s'avancer en terrain miné, s'exposant au volcan Asuka.

Asuka : Qu'est-ce tu sous-entends, First ?! Qu'on ne connaîtrait pas notre colocataire et camarade ?!

Et voilà, elle a pété les plombs. Ma foi, je dois dire que ça soulage un peu de la voir prendre ma défense.

Pendant que les deux jeunes filles s'engueulaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, Misato essayant tant bien que mal de les séparer, je me creusais la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de m'empêcher de blesser Asuka. Un moyen suffisamment fiable pour me résister même inconscient.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rappelé un truc que j'avais découvert.

Je poussa un faible soupir, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

Les éclairs semblaient réagir, probablement que j'avais un certain contrôle quand même, quatre point apparaissant autour de moi. Qui furent suivi de quatre autres points, rouge cette fois, montrant le changement d'élément en action, pour finalement finir sur quatre derniers point brillant une lumière marron, terreuse.

Manquais plus que les mots pour appliquer le tout…

Et inconsciemment…

Kirito : _At least, I'll be caged by my own will._

Et les éclairs formèrent des barreaux d'énergie statique, suivi par des colonnes de feu et enfin d'épais pics de pierre.

Les filles se retournèrent vers moi, étonnées par mon nouvel environnement premier.

Misato : Kirito ? C'est toi qui…

Kirito : Oui c'est moi, une cage sur mesure pour la bête que je suis.

Dis-je non sans retenir un petit rire nerveux.

Asuka grinça des dents et s'approcha des éléments m'entourant.

Asuka : Pourquoi vas-tu si loin ? Pourquoi en venir à de telles extrémités, Kirito ?

Je la fixa, de mes yeux vermillon forgeant la pupille en amande au cœur. Lui donnant accès par la même occasion à mon âme, jusqu'au plus profond là où mes plus sombres secrets reposaient.

J'espérais qu'elle ne les verrais pas plus qu'elle ne les comprendrais mais je me trompais, après tout nous étions deux enfants forcés de grandir plus vite que les autres, jouant au chat à la souris avec la Mort à chaque fois que le monde en avais besoin.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller lentement, ses lèvres commencer à bouger : elle allais dire quelque chose mais non elle n'as rien dit, préférant garder cette facette de moi pour elle. Après ça, la surprise laisse place à la détermination sur son visage et elle s'avance lentement mais sûrement vers moi et la cage qui m'entourais.

Elle murmura quelque chose aux filles qui firent une tête surprise, effrayée mais ne l'empêchèrent pas de s'approcher de la cage.

Kirito : Recule, Asuka. Tu vas juste te blesser.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu ses yeux, une pupille en amande avais pris place au centre de ses yeux cobalt.

Elle posa une main sur la roche, peu rassurée à l'idée de frôler soit l'électricité soit les flammes et me murmura une petite phrase qui me laissa sans voix : Tu n'es pas seul, espèce d'idiot.

Après ça, tout se passe rapidement sans pour autant l'être à mes yeux. J'ai vu le pic de pierre s'éroder, la foudre et le feu s'écarter pour laisser passer la jolie rouquine allemande.

Kirito : Hein ? Que-quoi ? Comment t'as fait ?!

La seule réponse que j'obtenu fut dans sa langue et prononcé lentement comme une incantation.

Asuka : _also auch__im Käfig__, wir sind __zusammen_.

Elle me sourit, sachant pertinemment ce que je voulais savoir. Mais elle ne comptait visiblement pas me répondre dans l'immédiat.

A défaut d'autres chaises et de l'impossibilité d'en passer une de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur de la cage, Asuka s'est installé sur mes genoux, callant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Kirito : Asuka.

Asuka : Hm ?

Kirito : Comment t'as pu entrer, normalement j'aurais dû être le seul à pouvoir briser la cage.

Asuka : Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

J'en avais bien une, mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

Kirito : Peu importe… ce que je veux surtout savoir, c'est pourquoi.

Asuka : Parce que, idiot.

Kirito : Pas plus d'explication, hein.

Dis-je en étouffant un rire, soulagé de sa présence.

Puis, Misato toussota pour signifier qu'elle était toujours là.

Misato : Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, jeunes gens, mais je suis encore présente et je vous prierai d'éviter de flirter en ma présence.

Asuka se redressa sur moi, tendu attendant le prochain pic que pourrais lancer notre gardienne.

Kirito : Pardon, Misato.

Misato : Bien. De toute manière, je vais devoir y aller. Ritsu' m'attend à la NERV, paperasse oblige.

Asuka se détendit sans pour autant replacer sa tête sur mon épaule, fixant la jeune femme de ses yeux cobalt à présent affligé d'une amande.

Misato : Avant de partir, Asuka, j'espère que tu m'expliquera pourquoi tu as _ces_ yeux. Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous laisse et ne faites rien de ce que je pourrais faire.

Sur ces paroles, elle prit ses affaires et sortit.

Asuka soupira et se tourna vers moi.

Asuka : Maintenant qu'elle est partie, tu ne pourrais pas baisser la cage ? Puisque je peux y entrer quand ça me chante et comme j'en ai envie.

Je fis une grimace, elle marquais un point. Je poussa un soupir résigné avant de reprendre mon souffle.

Kirito : _Now control is back, the cage's door openin'._

Et les piliers élémentaires formant la cage disparurent un par un, sans laisser de trace.

Une fois sûre et certaine que la cage n'était plus, la rouquine sauta sur ses pieds et pris place sur la chaise en face de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Asuka : C'est ça, ma capacité, Kirito. Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé hier soir comme je te l'avais promis mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas chose facile à dire.

Kirito : Je m'en était douté. Mais pourquoi ?

Asuka : Pourquoi mes pouvoirs sont si semblables au tien ?

J'acquiesça.

Asuka : Je ne saurais trop t'expliquer, l'ignorant moi-même. La seule à savoir ce que cache mes pouvoirs, ce sera sans doute ma mère.

Je soupira.

Kirito : Ce qui ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de choix, va falloir remonter dans nos machines.

Asuka : On y serais remonté à un moment ou un autre, il reste d'autres anges à abattre non ?

Kirito : Oui, mais ça m'étonne qu'il n'y en ai pas encore eu.

Asuka : De toute manière, on aura d'autres occasions de leur parler.

Encore une fois j'acquiesça en silence, que peu enclin à ce qu'Asuka rencontre une nouvelle fois ma mère.

_Que réserve leur avenir ?_

_Quels secrets se cache derrière l'étrange capacité d'Asuka ?_

_A lire dans le chapitre 8._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain après-midi, à la NERV, durant le test de synchro.

Je m'étais installé confortablement sur le siège, les bras croisés sur mon torse assis en tailleur en gardant mes yeux fermés, poussant inévitablement l'ouïe à un niveau supérieur dû à une mécanique de défense propre au corps humain.

J'entendais clairement Misato annoncer le début du test.

Avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, j'énonça avec force.

Kirito : _Then, time is came._

J'ouvris les yeux et saisi fermement les commandes, priant intérieurement que mon ratio ne monterai pas trop haut pour une fois.

Puis un quart d'heure passa …

Ritsuko : Premier quart d'heure, Asuka 150% Rei 130% et Shinji …

Misato : Rits' ?

Ritsuko : 250%, un record et encore, le compteur semble s'affoler continuant de grimper.

Asuka, depuis sa plug : Alors Third nous montre qu'il n'était pas à fond jusque-là, hein ?

Kirito : Peut-être, peut-être pas, princesse.

Rei : A quoi tu penses, Ikari-kun ?

Kirito : Possible retombé d'hier. Mais peu importe, il est peut-être temps que je fasse entré dans les calculs le reste de mon être.

Asuka : Kirito, tu ne vas quand même pas ?!

Pour seule réponse :

Kirito : _First Seal, purge._

Tout le monde retenait son souffle en entendant mes mots, alors que mon corps s'agençait en conséquence, identiquement, l'Eva 01 réagissait elle aussi.

Alors que le test continuait son chemin, les alarmes ont sonné.

Ritsuko : Pattern Bleu, c'est un ange.

Mon regard se fit plus noir, plus tranchant.

Misato : Alors le voilà, le 9e. Le test est annulé, préparez-vous et rejoignez vos Eva au plus vite.

Asuka : Bien.

Rei : A vos ordres.

Pas de réponses de ma part, j'avais disparu de la plug de test, réapparu au sommet de la NERV cherchant l'Ange du regard.

Au même moment, à l'intérieur 40 niveaux plus bas…

Misato : Shinji ?

Maya : Le Third Child as disparu de la plug.

Asuka/Misato : Hein ?!

Rei : Il doit être dehors, à la recherche de l'Ange.

Asuka : A quoi il pense, cet abruti ?!

Misato : Asuka, il avait bien l'oreillette que je lui ai donnée hier ?

Asuka : Il l'as tout le temps dans ses poches.

Misato : Ok, Rits' connecte moi au canal 3.

Connection effectué rapidement.

Maya : L'oreillette est active, il nous entend.

Misato : Kirito ! Où t'es parti encore ?!

Kirito : Au sommet du Géofront, dans Tokyo-3.

Misato : On a besoin de toi, dans l'Eva 01 !

Kirito : On verra si j'aurais besoin de l'Eva ou non.

Ritsuko avais connecté Asuka à mon oreillette. Comment je l'ai su ? Parce qu'elle me hurla à ce moment-là dans l'oreille bien sûr.

Asuka : Qu'est tu fabrique encore, espèce d'idiot ?! Tu comptes te la jouer solo ou quoi ?!

Kirito : Si c'est bien l'Ange auquel je pense, peut-être.

Ritsuko, depuis le QG d'opération : Ange en visuel, dans la baie.

Kirito : Merci de l'info.

Je me tourna vers la dite baie. L'ange était une sorte d'immense objet volant, ressemblant de très loin à un avion.

Je pressa le bouton de mon oreillette.

Kirito : Misato, mon père est dans le QG ou pas ?

Misato : Il est là, oui.

Kirito : Alors dit lui ceci de ma part, le 9e est Ezekiel. Le Nephilim engage la procédure nécessaire.

Le message fut transféré, mon père autorisa donc mon entrée sans l'Eva dans le combat. Ordonnant par la même l'envoi de l'Eva 00 et 02 en back-up.

Kirito : Misato, Dites à Asuka de se tenir au plus loin possible. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ça ne m'arrangera en rien.

La lieutenant acquiesça et j'entendis l'ordre donné par mon père qui fit :

_« Eva 02 en back-up longue distance, interdiction d'engager le combat au corps à corps. Eva 00, au contact direct. »_

Asuka : Hein ?! Comment ça je suis coincé à distance ?!

Gendô : Demande direct de mon fils, jeune fille. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il soit gêné ou perturber.

Asuka : Quoi ?! Je gênerai Shinji l'Invincible ?!

Misato : Ne le prend pas comme ça, on sait toute les deux à quoi il pense.

La rouquine resta muette et se plaça, à bord de son Eva, à la place qui lui avait désigné.

J'appuya encore une fois sur le bouton.

Kirito : Eh bien, messieurs dames, il est temps de mettre le feu aux Cieux.

Pour appuyer mes dires, le ciel se zébra de rayons d'un rouge orangé.

Je tourna la molette sur l'oreillette sur la position « active en permanence » pour que tous entendent le combat.

Je fis un pas en avant disparaissant des écrans, laissant derrière moi qu'une épaisse trainée de fumée pour réapparaître plus près de l'ange.

Kirito : _First Seal Second Part, Purge. __Nephilim's Wings._

Mon père acquiesça silencieusement alors que le reste du staff se demandait ce qui se tramait.

Deux grandes ailes noires apparurent dans mon dos, sortant du creux de mes omoplates.

Kirito : _Fire Emperor's Armor, on._

Une lourde armure rouge feu apparue par-dessus ma combinaison.

Kirito : _Ignir, unsealing, invocation completed._

Dernière préparation avant d'engager l'Ange, un énorme glaive à la lame de la même couleur que mon armure apparu à ma droite, je m'en saisissais d'un geste ample avant de la poser sur mon épaule pour finalement me jeter sur l'être déchu sous mes yeux.

Kirito : Asuka, tir de couverture, si possible. Rei, attaque-le dans le dos.

Asuka : Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres, idiot ?!

Kirito : Depuis que je mets ma vie en jeu, princesse.

Ces mots la fire frissonner puis la jeune femme acquiesça, accédant à ma requête. Dans le même temps, l'Eva 00 avais frappé l'Ange dans le dos avec le Progressive Knife.

Kirito : Parfait, les filles. Maintenant, Rei, dégage de là. Ca va virer à la boucherie !

Je frappa l'Ange d'un coup d'épée avec toute ma force, son Core exposé du premier coup.

Bien sûr, il ne resta pas sans réagir, activant son AT-Field avant de le projeter sur moi.

Kirito : Cet enfoiré m'attendait ! Asuka ! Feu à volonté !

Ce qu'elle fit, même si tous ses tirs s'heurtèrent au bouclier orangé.

Asuka : Putain d'AT-Field ! Kirito !

Kirito : Détend toi, tu m'as donné assez de temps pour dégager de là.

Misato : Kirito, que nous réserve la suite ?

Kirito : J'ai ouvert son Core mais il va se régénérer, ça c'est sûr. Je vais devoir frapper plus fort le prochain coup.

Asuka : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? T'y as été à fond déjà non ?

Kirito : Aussi fort que je le puisse maintenant. Mais j'ai encore plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Misato : Kirito, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Kirito : Je sais ce que je fais, Misato, demande à mon père si je peux ouvrir le Second Sceau.

Misato : Autorisation accordé, Renvois-le d'où il vient, Nephilim Azra-el, as-t-il dit.

Je pris mon souffle et articula clairement.

Kirito : _Second Seal, full purge: Burst out !_

L'énergie en moi s'amplifia d'un seul coup, donnant l'impression que je me tenais sur une colonne d'air au vu de mes cheveux emporté par le vent.

Kirito : Deuxième round, Ezekiel. Cette fois tu vas repartir d'où tu viens les deux pieds devant !

Je resauta sur l'Ange qui avais dressé son AT-Field pour m'accueillir, j'allais m'y heurter quand Rei le déchira en deux.

Kirito : Merci, Rei !

Je ne ressemblais plus en rien à un humain, mes traits s'étant tendu, mes canines ayant poussé et ma musculature ayant pris le volume qui était la sienne.

Je frappa l'Ange une seconde fois, plus fort qu'auparavant, détruisant l'armure qui avait commencé à se reformer autour du Core et le Core lui-même avant de retomber sur le toit d'un immeuble 10 mètres derrière moi.

Kirito : Rei ! Dégage rapidos ! Il va exploser !

Explosion qui ne fit pas attendre, ne laissant derrière l'immense créature qu'une énorme croix énergétique qui disparut presque immédiatement.

Gendô : Opération terminé, le 9e a été éliminé.

Misato : Envoyez une équipe médicale pour les pilotes et récupérez les Eva par les voies habituels.

Je retrouva Asuka sur la voie de retour, furibonde.

Asuka : Pourquoi t'y as été sans ton Eva ?! Tu aurais pu l'éliminer bien plus facilement si tu l'avais prise !

Kirito : Celui-là exigeait que je prenne des risques, les prochains seront peut-être plus simples.

Asuka : Mais tu aurais pu… tu aurais pu y reste, merde !

Kirito : C'est ça, mon monde, Asuka. Je vis sur la corde raide depuis le début jusqu'au jour où la corde cassera.

Asuka : Non, je ne te laisserai pas continuer comme ça, Kirito. La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, je te prendrai à bord de mon Eva. De grès ou de force.

Kirito : Si je grimpe dans ton Eva, ton ratio va gravement diminué

Asuka : Détrompe-toi, il pourrait méchamment grimper si tu m'accompagnais…

Dit-elle en rougissant…

_**A suivre…**_

_Suite dans le chapitre 9 !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_« Tout s'effondre…tu n'as pas su la garder, la protéger. Maintenant, regarde où ça vous as mené ? Tu es coincé et elle ? Probablement morte. »_

« Je n'y pouvais rien ! Je ne pouvais pas, je ne savais pas à cette époque ! »

_« Peu importe, regarde jusqu'où est-tu allé ? Peut-être est-il temps que tu ouvres les yeux, non ? »_

« Pourquoi ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi regarder ? Tout est fini, sans elle, je ne suis plus qu'un monstre sans foi ni loi. »

_« Alors deviens un monstre vengeur, n'est-ce pas ce que tu étais depuis le début ? Une créature assassine et meurtrière, doté du Savoir et de la Vie ? »_

« Cette époque est révolue, elle m'a changé. »

_« Mais elle est morte. Maintenant, admire le monde s'effondrer. »_

Sous ses paupières closes, une vision macabre défilait. L'Eva 02, transpercé par multiples lances rouge sang, puis lui-même, assombri.

Puis les images s'effacent dans un tourbillon sans fin, dans un silence impérieux, mortel.

Puis un cri rauque, grave. Plus rien d'humain, tout d'une bête. Une bête ailée.

C'est ainsi que je me réveilla en sursaut et en sueur de cette horrible nuit. Les muscles encore tendus, les nerfs encore à vif. Cette mémoire qui était mienne sans l'être, la mémoire du démon en moi.

Jusque-là, il s'était gentiment laissé contrôler mais il semblerai que ce temps soit terminé.

Je m'extirpa péniblement de mon futon, le tissu me collant à la peau et me traina tout aussi difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine ou, pour la première fois, je ressenti l'envie irrésistible d'une bonne bière fraiche…

Que m'arrivais-t-il donc ?... Je le saurais bien à un moment ou un autre, si ça venais de mon métabolisme, Ritsuko le remarquerai et trouverai la raison ainsi qu'un moyen de me ramener à mon état normal sinon …

Je poussai le premier soupir de la journée alors que j'ouvris le petit frigo de Misato où elle stockait toutes ses bières.

Quand le « picht » significatif de l'ouverture de la canette se fit entendre, je vis du coin de l'œil la jeune femme apparaître à son tour.

Misato : Eh bien, Kirito, on a des envies illégales ?

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil, qui finit par se poser sur la canette que je soulevai mollement.

Kirito : C'est tout ce qui est de plus légale pour un centenaire comme moi, Misato.

La susnommée me fixa un moment, l'air de réfléchir.

Misato : Mauvaise nuit ?

Kirito : L'une des pires que j'ai eues.

Misato : Qu'y as-t-il ?

Kirito : Un cauchemar.

Misato : Tu ne comptes pas en parler, je présume ?

Kirito : Pas maintenant, pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr de son sens.

Misato : Comme tu voudras, mais évite d'inquiéter Asuka.

Kirito : Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit bien longtemps.

Misato : Fait de ton mieux.

J'opinai en buvant une première gorgée alors que la jeune femme se pris sa propre bière.

Alors qu'on était arrivé à nos deuxièmes bières, la rouquine fit surface et sorti de sa chambre.

A ce moment-là, Misato me lança un regard furtif, regard que j'y rendis. Voulant y faire comprendre que ce serais ainsi pour quelques temps.

Asuka : Déjà debout, vous deux ? Il est que cinq heure du mat'.

Kirito : Que veux-tu, princesse, t'es pas la seule à avoir des pannes d'oreiller.

La jeune pilote de l'Eva rouge et blanc me fixa d'un air indescriptible et n'ajouta qu'un soupir accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule.

Elle fila à la salle de bain, non sans me laisser des regards inquiets.

Puis, Misato brisa le silence.

Misato : Alors, monsieur l'artiste, prêt pour la fiesta de cet après-midi ?

Kirito : C'est à quelle heure déjà ?

Misato : 15h, après les tests d'activation de l'Eva 00.

Kirito : Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'activer lors de la dernière attaque ?

Misato : Si mais elle n'as pas tenu bien longtemps. A peine l'Ange éliminé, l'Eva s'est désactivée toute seule.

Kirito : Je vois. Dommage.

Misato : A part, prêt ?

Kirito : Ouais. J'ai justement besoin de me libérer l'esprit. Ça sera surement en deux parties.

Misato : C'est toi qui vois.

Kirito : Bien.

La matinée s'écoula rapidement, puis vint l'heure d'aller en cours.

Je ne me fis pas prié et parti devant la rouquine.

Je retrouvai Toji et Kensuke en classe, en pleine discussion.

Kirito : 'lut.

Toji : Salut, Kirito.

Kensuke : Salut. Dit voir, Kirito, t'es au courant ?

Kirito : De ? Que t'as encore craqué les serveurs de la NERV en quête d'infos juteuses à te mettre sous la dent ? Oui, je suis au courant, depuis le début.

Kensuke : Nan pas ça, il semblerai qu'il y ai des soucis avec l'Eva 00, tu sais qui serais son pilote ?

Kirito : Oui je sais, et non je ne dirais rien. Tu t'aventure en eaux dangereuses, Kensuke, tu vas te faire bouffer tout cru.

Kensuke : Allez quoi, pas même un indice ? Toi, Asuka, Rei ?

Je le fixa d'un de mes regards noirs, lui faisant comprendre d'abandonner sans tarder.

Ce fut Toji qui mit le frein.

Toji : Laisse tomber, Kensuke, il ne dira rien.

Kensuke : Che, radin.

Kirito : Si c'est ce que tu penses, grand bien t'en fasse.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Asuka et Hikari, la déléguée de classe, firent leur entrée.

Quand mon regard croisa celui de la rouquine, j'entendis vaguement quelques mots au fond de ma tête.

Je n'y prêtai pas plus attention, le professeur arrivant à ce moment précis.

La matinée de cours se passa sans encombre.

Je fus le premier sur le pas de la porte, attendant tout le monde.

Toji me regarda d'un air interrogateur, je fis donc notre signal pour dire « rdv sur le toit, de suite ».

Le jeune homme me répondit d'un signe de tête qui fut repéré par la déléguée qui relégua l'info à la rouquine qui se tourna rapidement vers moi mais trop tard, j'étais déjà parti devant, encore.

Alors que je posai la main sur la poigné de la porte du toit, encore une fois, une phrase résonna dans mon crâne, plus clair, sans pour autant comprendre ce que ça disais mais je peux dire à présent que c'est de l'anglais.

Les autres me rejoignirent peu après, tout l'air sérieux. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais donné le signal, cette fois.

Toji : Eh bien, qui l'eut cru qu'un jour ce fut toi qui ouvrit la marche, Kirito.

Kirito : Il y a un début à tout, Toji. A part ça, déléguée, t'aurais un papier et un crayon ?

Hikari : Oui, j'ai mais pourquoi ?

Asuka : Pose pas de question, Hikari, il ne t'expliquera pas.

La jeune fille obtempéra sans plus tergiverser et me donna ce que j'avais demandé.

J'ouvris le calepin à une page vierge sans lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit avant, voyant les joues de notre chère déléguée s'empourprer.

Je commençai à fait tournoyer le crayon dans ma main quand mes yeux s'effacèrent l'espace d'un instant durant lequel j'écrivis cette phrase qui se répétait dans mon crâne.

_« Everything's falling appart »_

J'écarquillai les yeux, comprenant que trop bien ces mots, et inconsciemment je laissai le calepin et le crayon me glisser des mains.

A ce moment, une voix que je connaissais que trop bien retenti dans le fond de mon crâne.

_« Tu as enfin reçu mon petit message, imbécile. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu t'es servi de moi jusque-là. »_

Je commençai à trembler alors que les mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête, les yeux me sortant presque de la tête.

Asuka : Kirito ?

Je serais les dents, effrayé de ce que je pourrais dire involontairement.

Mes tremblements s'estompèrent lentement alors que je retrouvais mon calme. A ce moment-là, je remarquai que mes amis et Asuka étaient effrayés, presque paniqué.

Toji : Ça va ?

J'acquiesçai en silence, me tenant l'épaule gauche.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je soupirai légèrement reprenant mon souffle.

Kirito : A part ça, j'voulais vous dire qu'on vous attend après les cours chez Misato.

Asuka me fixa d'un air dubitatif et interrogateur.

Toji : Une bringue au programme ?

Kirito : Vous verrez sur place.

Kensuke : T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée qu'on vienne ?

Kirito : T'inquiète.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentissais à ce moment-là, coupant cours à nos discutions.

Puis, à 13h, ce fut la fin des cours. Je récupérai mes affaires rapidement et rejoignit Asuka ainsi que le reste de la bande.

Kirito : Je pars devant, à plus. Et Asuka, traine pas trop non plus, Misato va encore me péter les tympans sinon.

La rouquine pris une mine boudeuse et me fit signe d'y aller.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, je fus rentré, accueillit par Misato, Ritsuko et Kaji.

Kirito : Eh bien, j'croyais que vous ne seriez pas libre aujourd'hui ?

Ritsuko : On a réussi à se libérer, que veux-tu.

Kirito : Je ne veux même pas savoir comment.

Sur ces mots, ayant déclenché l'hilarité générale, j'allai poser mes affaires et récupérer ma guitare ainsi que mon mp3.

_« Tu vas jouer celle-là en deuxième partie, pas vrai ? »_

« Ouais, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Peut-être vont-ils y comprendre plus que moi ».

La dite musique fut Falling Appart de Zebrahead.

Je m'entrainai pendant l'heure et quart que j'avais devant moi. Puis durant le dernier quart d'heure, j'aidai Misato à préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour la fiesta.

Et enfin, à 15h tapante, Asuka et les autres arrivèrent, rejoint par Rei devant la porte.

Misato : Eh bien tout le monde est là.

Kaji : On dirait que la fiesta va pouvoir commencer, à moins que l'artiste ait besoin de temps.

Dit-il en me regardant.

Kirito : Comme si je n'avais pas eu une heure et quart pour me préparer, Kaji.

Dis-je en tapotant ma guitare.

Toji : Wow ! Attend, Kirito, tu vas sérieusement jouer ?

Kirito : Bah ouais.

Hikari : Asuka m'as vaguement vanté tes talents, Kuran-kun.

Je soupirai pour la troisième fois.

Kirito : Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kirito, Déléguée.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de rougir.

Misato : Bon, eh bien, quand tu veux, Kirito.

J'acquiesçai et commença les premiers accords de la musique répété quelques jours avant.

Les premiers accords réussi, je me senti flotter comme emporter par le rythme, tellement porté que je commençais à chanter…

Kirito : _There's gotta be another way out,_

_I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt,_

_I've tried forever getting out on my own,_

_But every time I this my,_

_I get caught in the lies of the enemy,_

_I lay my doubt down,_

_I'm ready for you now._

Tout le monde s'est tu alors que ma voix rebondissait contre les murs, faisant vibrer l'air de la pièce.

Kirito : _Bring me out !_

_Come and find me in the dark now,_

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down,_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore._

_Bring me out !_

_From the prison of my own pride._

_Oh my god,_

_I need a hope I can't deny,_

_In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own._

Je repris mon souffle, me concentrant sur les notes.

Puis, arrivée au niveau de la suite…

Kirito : _Every little thing that i've known is everything that I need to let go_

_You're so much bigger than the world I have made,_

_So I surrender my soul,_

_I'm reaching out for your hope,_

_I lay my weapons down,_

_I'm ready for you now._

_Bring me out !_

_Come and find me in the dark now,_

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down,_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore._

_Bring me out !_

_From the prison of my own pride._

_Oh my god,_

_I need a hope I can't deny,_

_In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own._

Je regardai vers Asuka, remarquant des larmes perlé au coin de ses yeux.

Mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter, la musique était presque terminée et j'en avais une autre à jouer…

Kirito : _I don't wanna be incomplete,_

_I remember what you said to me,_

_I don't have to fight alone._

_Bring me out !_

_Come and find me in the dark now,_

_Every day by myself I'm breaking down,_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore._

_Bring me out !_

_For the prison of my own pride._

_Oh my god,_

_I need a hope I can't deny,_

_In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own._

Je termina les quelques notes qui restaient, gardant un silence religieux tout en tenant mes yeux fermés.

Quand je les rouvris pour signifier que celle-là était fini, j'eu droit à des applaudissements, des sifflets de contentement de la part de Toji et un silence royal d'une Asuka qui essuyais ses larmes rageusement.

Hikari : Kirito-kun, pour qui l'as-tu chanté ? J'ai eu la sensation que tes mots visaient quelqu'un.

Je ne lui répondis pas, lui souriant simplement. Elle n'avait pas à savoir pourquoi cette chanson et qui je visais.

Kaji : Eh bien, il n'y as pas à dire, t'as du talent, Kirito.

Kirito : Merci, Kaji mais je n'ai pas terminé, j'ai pensé à une autre chanson à jouer ce matin.

Dis-je alors que mon regard se voilait doucement mais surement, cachant mes pupilles amandes au cœur de mes iris rougeoyantes.

Asuka : Parce qu'ils le savaient pas ?

Kirito : Pas pour celle que je vais jouer.

Je pris mon souffle, fermant à nouveau les yeux, grattant les cordes de ma guitare, jouant les premières notes.

Kirito : _Stutter step through another trap set by deception,_

_Mention rejection,_

_Always lies in your eyes,_

_Settles in your action,_

_Lies in your eyes,_

_Settles in your action,_

_Jeopardize all that I want,_

_And I won't compromise anything anymore,_

_Liberty._

J'enchaînai sur les notes de l'instrumental.

Kirito : _Manipulations on my mind,_

_Expectations well defined,_

_Frustrate me,_

_Liberate me,_

'_Cause everything's fall apart._

_You can't control me, you can't control me._

_Now I can't see you,_

_Doesn't matter what I do,_

_I can't see you,_

'_Cause Everything's fall appart._

Une nouvelle fois, je me concentre sur les notes.

Puis, dans un silence total….

Kirito : _I got exposed to a deeper form of infection,_

_Shout out "I need acceptation",_

_Always lies in your eyes,_

_Settles in your action,_

_Lies in your eyes,_

_Settles in your action,_

_Criticize everything that I do,_

_And I will overcome anything that's in store,_

_Nevermore look up to you and adore._

_Liberty._

_Manipulations on my mind,_

_Expectations well defined,_

_Frustrate me,_

_Liberate me,_

'_Cause everything's fall apart._

_You can't control me, you can't control me._

_Now I can't see you,_

_Doesn't matter what I do,_

_I can't see you,_

'_Cause Everything's fall apart._

_Manipulations on my mind,_

_Expectations well defined,_

_Frustrate me,_

_Liberate me,_

'_Cause everything's fall apart._

_You can't control me, you can't control me._

_Now I can't see you,_

_Doesn't matter what I do,_

_I can't see you,_

'_Cause Everything's fall apart._

Je jouais les dernières notes, reprenant mon souffle.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, nouveaux applaudissements, nouveaux sifflets mais cette fois Asuka me fusillaient du regard.

Asuka : Toi, tu vas cracher le morceau et vite.

A vrai dire, durant tout le morceau, l'air donnais l'impression de pulser à la limite d'exploser.

Kaji : Asuka, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Asuka : Cet abruti fini nous cache quelque chose et il se sert de sa musique pour nous le faire comprendre.

Misato : Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre ?

A ces mots mes yeux s'assombrirent un peu plus, ils n'avaient pas saisi le message sauf Asuka…encore et toujours Asuka.

Asuka : Oui, il y avait quelque chose à comprendre, Misato !

La rouquine perdait son sang-froid, tout ce qu'il y a de plus compréhensible.

_Comment les choses vont tourner ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 10._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Après qu'Asuka et Misato eurent usés leurs arguments, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent bien que toujours fâchées l'une contre l'autre.

Mais elles n'auront pas le temps de réfléchir à leurs différents…la couronne des limbes réapparait, au pire moment, au pire endroit.

Le lendemain, un nouveau test avait été programmé pour pallier au manque de données du précédent.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce début d'après-midi, moi, Asuka et Rei étions dans les plugs prévus pour les tests.

Akagi : On commence le test.

Les filles et moi acquiescèrent en silence.

J'entendais déjà l'équipe aidant le professeur Akagi s'écrier, parlant tantôt du taux de synchro' de Rei, anormalement bas malgré que stable, puis de celui d'Asuka approchant doucement le mien.

Je le sentais dans l'air, même si personne ne le disait. Ils avaient peur de moi, de ce que je pourrais faire et du danger que je puisse représenter.

_« Tu vois ? Ils te gardent avec eux uniquement pour les protéger. Une fois fini, ils se débarrasseront de toi. »_

Je le savais au fond de moi.

_« Mais tu ne seras probablement pas le seul, ta princesse commence à montrer des signes qui les inquiètent. »_

Je le savais aussi, ça. Depuis la dernière fois, où j'ai presque perdu le contrôle, Asuka avais changé.

_« Au fait, gamin, il va être temps d'enfiler ta couronne. Ils s'affolent, tu sais ? »_

Le seul sujet qui m'effrayais, mon sang et mon héritage. La place sur le trône des enfers.

Si je devais la prendre, je risquais de devoir abandonner Asuka et les autres…

Rien que d'y penser, je ne pus retenir un soupir.

Asuka : Eh bah, c'était un sacré soupir, Kirito. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Kirito : Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Asuka : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?

Kirito : Oui, je sais.

Asuka : Tant que tu ne l'oublie pas…

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, je ne pourrais même pas me faire à l'idée de t'abandonner.

Kirito : Misato, que donne mon ratio ?

Misato : Comme attendu de ta part, Kirito, tu frôle les 300%.

Kirito : Je vois …

C'était mauvais signe, je n'avais pas dépassé les 250% même après avoir ouvert le premier sceau.

Akagi : Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, les enfants.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois, professeur…

Je me téléporta jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard d'Asuka, elle comprendrai rapidement que je cache quelque chose…

Une fois changé, je sortis des vestiaires mais je fus assailli par une douleur à la poitrine foudroyante.

Souffrance si violente que je dû m'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber tout en serrant mon t shirt dans ma main gauche.

_« On dirais qu'ils ne peuvent plus attendre. Ils ont ouverts les sceaux de la couronne, gamin. Mes félicitations, te voilà roi. »_

Non, pas maintenant ! Il reste encore quatre ou cinq Anges à éliminer !

J'avança doucement, un pied devant l'autre, en me tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber en essayant de garder connaissance.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Asuka et Misato arrivèrent dans le couloir.

Navré les filles, je ne suis pas en état de vous séparer si ils vous prenaient l'envie de vous engueuler une nouvelle fois.

Elles me remarquèrent un peu trop vite à mon gout, à croire qu'elles étaient venus ensemble uniquement pour moi…

Asuka : Kirito !

Misato : Kirito-kun !

Asuka fut la première près de moi, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait mes forces me quittaient, ne me laissant qu'une option : l'inconscience.

Je m'effondra dans les bras d'Asuka qui hurlait encore et encore mon nom en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital, probablement celui de la NERV. J'essaya de me redresser mais la douleur me foudroya à nouveau me poussant à me rallonger.

Je regarda d'abord autour de moi, pour me confirmer que j'étais à l'hosto. C'était le cas. Et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la jolie rouquine qui était à mes côtés, endormie sur la chaise.

La voir comme ça, si fragile, me fit sourire doucement et me conforta dans l'idée que je représentais un plus grand danger que les Anges pour la jeune femme.

_« Alors, comment on se sent, mon Roi ? Quel effet ça fait, de porter la couronne ? »_

_« Un horrible effet, Ezekiel, un véritable cauchemar éveillé »._

_« Je vois que tu t'es enfin éveillé, mon bon roi. Il était temps, les Sept s'impatientaient depuis le décès de ton prédécesseur »._

_« Comment se présente la suite ? Aurais-je le temps d'affronter les anges qui restent ? »_

_« Le plan n'as pas changé, nous devons protéger l'humanité. Mais aussitôt le dernier éliminé, nous devrons quitter ce monde »_

_« Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, pas vrai ? »_

_« Je pense que si, mais ça prendra du temps de la trouver. »_

_« Enonce toujours, imbécile. Tout est bon à prendre vu au point où on en est »_

_« Si toi et moi devenons plus qu'un, les Sept se tairaient et te laisserai vivre sur Terre, avec la jolie rouquine endormie »_

A ce moment-là, Misato ouvrit la porte de ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible mais malheureusement, peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait senti arrivé, Asuka ouvrit les yeux et bondissa sur ses pieds se plaçant entre Misato et moi.

Asuka : Je crois t'avoir dit de ne pas l'approcher, Misato.

Misato : Je suis tout de même votre tutrice jusqu'à votre majorité, j'ai donc entièrement le droit de venir voir son état.

Asuka : Je me fiche de la loi, dégage et vite.

Les pupilles de la rouquine prirent une nouvelle fois, depuis longtemps, leur forme féline.

Kirito : Asuka, ça suffit. Laisse la au moins se rendre compte elle-même que je vais bien.

La rouquine se tourna vers moi, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit clairement surprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

Asuka : Kirito, ton œil…le gauche….

Kirito : Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon œil ?

_« J'ai oublié de te prévenir, en tant que roi, tu te doit d'avoir un signe prouvant ton statut. Ainsi ta pupille gauche aura pris la forme d'une croix. »_

_« Tu pouvais pas me prévenir avant, espèce de Nephilim inutile ?! »_

Misato : On dirait une croix non ?

La rouquine acquiesça sans rien dire, se méfiant de notre tutrice comme de la peste.

Kirito : C'est probablement ce à quoi ça ressemble, Misato.

Asuka : Alors, pourquoi ton œil change subitement ?

Kirito : Probablement à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Misato : Et que t'est-il arrivé exactement ? Ça ne ressemble qu'à du surmenage selon moi.

Asuka : Sérieusement, Misato, tes critères d'être humain ne fonctionnent plus ni sur Kirito ni sur moi.

Je soupira pour la deuxième fois depuis mon réveil.

Kirito : A part ça, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Asuka : Une semaine entière.

Je fixa la rouquine droit dans les yeux.

Kirito : Et t'es restée à mon chevet tout ce temps ?

Misato : Et ce n'est pas faute d'y avoir dit d'aller se reposer.

Asuka : Misato, tu devrais apprendre à la boucler, des fois.

Kirito : Et je constate qu'en une semaine, vous avez toujours pas fait la paix…

Asuka : Faire la paix ? Jamais.

Kirito : Tu devrais y réfléchir, Asuka. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous séparer, tu sais.

Les mots sont sortis tout seul, énonçant une terrible vérité. Je devrais quitter leur monde à l'instant même où le dernier ange sera mort.

Asuka : Tu veux parler du fait que tu devras partir quand on aura tué le dernier ange ?

Misato : Asuka ?!

Asuka : Misato, ta gueule, reste en dehors de ça.

La jeune lieutenant de la NERV fut choqué par les propos de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Kirito : Comment t'es au courant ?

Asuka : Je ne sais pas comment mais ma mère est apparu pendant que je dormais, elle m'a tout expliqué.

Kirito : Tout ?

Asuka : Oui, tout. Mes félicitations, Ki-kun.

Je détourna le regard, me féliciter d'avoir bien reçu mon héritage ? Au prix de quoi ? Je devrais la quitter le moment venu…

Asuka : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai jamais seul, Ki-kun.

Je ne sus que lui répondre, ses mots me réchauffèrent le cœur autant qu'ils me choquèrent…

Que voulais-t-elle dire par là ?...

Les réponses dans le chapitre 11.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Je fus sorti de l'hôpital tard dans la nuit, ne laissant bien entendu pas le temps ni à Misato ni à Asuka de venir. Ce n'était pas grave.

Je me rhabilla rapidement, mon éternel chemise blanche, jean noir. Mais cette fois j'ajouta ma propre touche. Je vérifia une fois, deux fois que j'étais seul et fit apparaître un long manteau rouge foncé et la posa sur mon épaule.

Ensuite, je rangeai le reste de mes affaires dans le sac que m'avais laissé Misato la veille et sortit de l'hôpital. Une fois, les portes coulissantes passés j'enfilai la veste et passa la bandoulière de mon sac à dos sur mon épaule gauche.

J'étais seul, avec pour unique compagnie la lune. Astre que je fixai de mes yeux de la même couleur que la veste que je portais.

Un mauvais pressentiment m'enserrait les tripes, quelque chose allais se passer.

Alors que je fixais intensément la lune, j'ai vu l'espace d'un instant une lumière orangé.

Mon esprit fit le lien rapidement : l'AT Field d'un Ange.

Sans plus réfléchir, je sortis mon tel de ma poche et composa le numéro correspondant au fixe chez Misato.

Une sonnerie, silence.

Peut-être se sont t'elles endormies ?...

Seconde sonnerie, encore le silence.

Ouais, probablement.

Troisième sonnerie, j'entendis le bruit significatif qu'on avait décroché à l'autre bout.

Misato : Résidence Katsuragi/Soryû/Ikari, allo ?

Kirito : Misato ? C'est moi, Kirito.

Misato : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kirito : J'ai un service à te demander.

Misato : Je t'écoute.

Kirito : Même si MAGI détecte un ange, même si l'ordre est donné d'envoyer les Evas, ne le fait pas.

Misato : Pourquoi ? Si Ange il y a, il est normal que la NERV réagisse.

Kirito : S'il te plaît.

Misato : Explique-toi, Kirito.

Kirito : J'ai le sentiment que ce ne sera pas un ange comme on en a l'habitude. Celui-là est pour moi.

Misato : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ?

Kirito : Qu'il pourrait s'agir du dernier ange.

Misato : Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Il devrait y en avoir encore plusieurs non ?

Kirito : Ils ont probablement eu vent de ma présence sur Terre. Donc, ils ont décidé d'en finir.

Misato : Mais pourquoi je devrais aller contre ton père ?

Kirito : Parce que je te le demande, Misato, pas en tant que pilote, en tant qu'homme, qu'être humain. Protège Asuka pour moi, s'il te plaît.

Misato : Si tu le prends comme ça… je ferais ce que je pourrais.

Kirito : Si mon père résiste, dit lui que la demande viens de moi. Il devrait se calmer.

Misato : D'accord, d'accord…alors, hum, tu as un message à faire passer à Asuka ?

Kirito : Pas vraiment un message, un dernier service, Misato. Quand tout sera fini, dans ma chambre, dans le tiroir du bureau, j'ai laissé une cassette. J'aimerai que tu lui donne une fois que j'aurais éliminé l'Ange.

Misato : D'accord… reviens nous vivant.

Kirito : Misato… je m'en sortirai, oui, mais je ne reviendrai pas. Du moins pas directement…au revoir, Misato.

Et je raccrocha, n'ayant que trop peu le cœur à argumenter mon départ.

Encore une fois, la lueur orangée se fit voir dans le ciel nocturne.

Je poussa un soupir, tendis ma main droite en avant dans laquelle une couronne apparu.

Elle était sertie de rubis, saphir, émeraude et citrine. Un gros diamant trônait à l'avant.

Je la posa plus ou moins droite sur ma tête et poussa un nouveau soupir.

Je sauta sur le toit le plus proche et me dirigea vers un terrain vague, où je serais sûrement tranquille.

Quand j'y arriva, les sirènes alertant de l'apparition d'un Ange commencèrent à hurler. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps devant moi.

Je sortis l'oreillette de ma poche gauche et l'installa à mon oreille du même côté. J'appuya dessus, attendis un peu pour voir si je pouvais entendre ce qu'il se passait du côté du QG et, bien sûr, le canal lié à l'oreillette était actif.

Gendô : Où sont le lieutenant Katsuragi et les enfants ?

Aoba : Katsuragi et la deuxième enfant sont en route mais…

Gendô : Mais ?

Aoba : le lieutenant a demandé de l'attendre avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, elle aurait un message du Troisième enfant.

Gendô : Bien… alors attendons de voir ce qu'elle a à dire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je pouvais entendre Misato et Asuka entrer dans le centre des opérations.

Misato : Désolé d'avoir été si longue.

Gendô : Lieutenant, que fait la seconde enfant ici ? Elle devrait déjà se diriger vers les cages.

Misato : Justement Commandant, cela fait partie de la demande du troisième…de votre fils.

Gendô : Qu'à t-il encore demandé, cet imbécile ?

Asuka : Qu'on le laisse gérer la situation, Commandant.

Gendô : Hm…je ne crains pas suivre son raisonnement, cette fois. Aurais-tu la moindre idée de ce que mon idiot de fils as derrière la tête, Pilote Soryû ?

Asuka : Je crains que trop comprendre, Commandant Ikari. Il souhaite m'écarter du combat.

Misato : J'ajouterai que Kirito m'as dit qu'il pourrait s'agir du dernier ange.

Quand Misato eu dit ça, le visage d'Asuka s'est assombri et son regard se fit d'autant sombre.

Gendô : Je vois…Mettez moi en contact avec cet imbécile !

Je devina que c'était le moment de faire surface et tapotât deux coups sur l'oreillette. Bruit qui fit sursauter Asuka.

Mon père soupira longuement et lourdement.

Gendô : Que comptes-tu faire, Kirito ?

Kirito : Simplement faire mon boulot. Celui que j'ai depuis le début, depuis le décès de maman.

Gendô : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'agit du dernier ange ?

Entre temps, j'avais invoqué l'armée des limbes stationné dans le secteur correspondant au Japon.

Kirito : Parce que je le connais.

Gendô : Qui ?

Kirito : Raziel.

Gendô : Alors cette fois, ils envoient un Archange…

Kirito : Oui, mais je suis là pour l'accueillir.

Gendô : Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir qu'on envoie les Evas ?

Kirito : Certain. Les Evas, particulièrement l'Eva 02 ne bougera pas de sa cage.

Gendô : Encore à te préoccuper d'elle, hein…

Asuka passa du noir déprimé au rouge pivoine signe d'une gêne extrême en deux secondes.

Kirito : Oui. Ce sera ma seule requête, père.

Gendô : Bien, comme tu voudras. Toutes nos prières sont avec toi, Kirito. Ne te rate pas, sauve la Terre.

Je laissa le bruit du moment où je quitta terre, suivi par mon armée, répondre pour moi.

Misato : Il… n'est pas seul ?

Gendô : Non, Katsuragi, il ne l'est pas. Même si j'ignore de qui ou quoi il est accompagné.

Asuka : Il…est devenu Roi.

Gendô : Tu en es certaine ?!

Asuka : Oui. Sûre et certaine.

Gendô : Eh bien, nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire quant à sa victoire…mais prions pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop dégâts en ville.

Pendant ce temps, j'étais haut, très haut dans le ciel. Au-delà des nuages.

Kirito : Alors te voilà, Raziel.

Raziel : Eh bien, oui. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix si je veux garder ma couverture.

Kirito : Et moi je n'ai pas le choix de t'éliminer.

Raziel : C'est notre dessin à nous deux, de nous affronter.

Je croisa son regard, il était aussi déterminé que moi. Plus aucuns mots ne nous arrêteraient à présent.

Je me tourna vers l'armée, prête et elle aussi déterminé.

Il était temps.

Le destin de la Terre pesait sur mes épaules et sur le tranchant de ma lame.

Je la fis d'ailleurs apparaître dans ma main gauche et le leva au-dessus de ma tête.

Je poussa un dernier soupir puis hurla…

Kirito : A l'attaque !

Mon ultime cri se perdit rapidement au milieu des cris de mes compatriotes démons et des éclats d'acier.

Le combat dura ce qui me semblais une éternité, qui fut en réalité qu'une maigre heure. Le combat se termina dans une énième explosion, l'explosion prouvant la mort de l'Ange. En l'occurrence, de Raziel, l'Archange déchu.

Du côté du centre des opérations…

Misato : C'est… fini ?

Asuka : Oui, Misato…

Gendô : Pourquoi ce regard, jeune fille ? L'humanité est sauvée.

Asuka : Mais j'ai perdu.

Misato : Asuka…

Pendant ce temps, de mon côté.

Je renvoya mes troupes en Enfer mais je savais que je les suivrais peu après.

Mais avant…

Je descendis un peu et revint en dessous les nuages avant de me diriger vers l'appartement où j'entra par la fenêtre.

Je posa mon sac sur la table, alla prendre un papier dans ma chambre avant de revenir avec dans le salon.

J'enleva l'oreillette et la chevalière que Misato m'avais offerte avant l'arrivée d'Asuka. Puis je coupa la feuille en deux, deux messages à deux personnes qui me sont chères.

Le premier fut pour Misato, auquel je joignis l'oreillette.

Le suivant fut pour Asuka...je m'y attarda plus que l'autre, tellement de chose à dire, tellement d'aveux à faire.

J'entendais déjà le bruit des marches me prévenant de _leur retour_. J'ai vite terminé le message destiné à Asuka et posa ma chevalière dessus, puis je repris mon sac, le remis sur mon dos et me téléporta loin de là.

Avant de commencer ma descente aux Enfers, vers mon Royaume.

Mais pendant toute ma descente, je ne pensais qu'à une seule personne…

A

S

U

K

A

_To be continue…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Evangelion 2.1 : Alternative chap. 1 part 2**

Seize ans plus tard, je fus de retour sur Terre. Seize années passés en enfer, correspondant tout au plus à trois ans pour l'humanité. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je parcours le monde à la poursuite de la NERV. Deux semaines durant lesquels j'enchaîne les attaques sur les succursales. Une à une, agent par agent, à la recherche de mon père. Ce vendu, je compte bien lui faire payer les évènements passés.

Je suis déjà revenu, discrètement, sur Terre. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir l'Eva-02 en plein combat contre une petite dizaine d'Eva blanche. Encore moins à la voir perdre…même si simplement la voir subir une défaite m'aurais pas autant choqué. Non, elle n'a pas simplement perdu, les machines ennemis l'ont littéralement dévoré.

Les images encore gravés dans mon esprit, symbole même que mes rêves de l'époque étaient devenus réalité, je m'avançais en direction du Géo front de Tokyo-3.

Alors que j'arrivais à une des nombreuses entrées, deux gardes visiblement de la section 2.

J'allais m'approcher d'eux quand une main m'attrapa par l'épaule.

… : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ça.

Je me suis retourné prêt à faire face à mon assaillant mais mes poings sont vite redescendu sur mes flans : je faisais face à Ryôji Kaji.

Kaji : Qui que tu sois, d'après ton regard, tu comptais t'attaquer à cette base.

Kirito : Ouais, j'y compte bien. Je ne suis pas revenu pour enfiler des perles.

Kaji : J'en déduis que c'est toi qui s'en est pris à toutes ses bases. Mais pourquoi ?

Kirito : Simple, Kaji, la vengeance. Il a envoyé Asuka à l'abattoir, je vais lui donner un ticket simple pour l'enfer.

Kaji : Je vois, tu le fait par amour.

Kirito : Peut-être. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce tu fous ici ? Ils te recherchent non ?

Kaji : Je fais que suivre les ordres, mon cher. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas entendu ton nom.

Cette question me fit presque rire, mais je l'étouffai rapidement et mon visage se referma.

Kirito : Tu me connais, Kaji, j'étais aussi de la partie y as quelques années. Sûrement trois pour vous autres.

Il semblait surpris, choqué peut être puis il sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'attraper sa radio.

Kaji : Ici Ryôji, WILLE, vous me recevez ?

… : On te reçoit cinq sur cinq, imbécile. Que se passe-t-il ?

Kaji : J'ai retrouvé un petit prince affamé de vengeance aux alentours de Tokyo-3.

… : Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

Kaji : Certain, il me l'a dit lui-même. Et ses yeux sont comme ceux de la princesse.

… : Ramène-le, tu m'entends, ramène-le nous en un seul morceau.

Kaji : C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, Misato.

Répondait-il à la radio, en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Alors c'est Misato qui lui a répondu ? Et c'est quoi cette « WILLE » ? Ça signifie volonté en allemand, je crois.

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas pour lui faire comprendre que je le suivrais.

Kaji coupa la radio et me fit signe de le suivre.

Ainsi me guidait-il jusqu'à celle que j'étais venu à considérer comme une mère, ma gardienne attitré durant mon temps à la NERV.

Alors qu'on approchait un aéroport, Kaji me fit signe de m'arrêter.

Kaji : Ecoute moi bien, Kirito, les choses ont bien changés depuis ton départ. Beaucoup trop changés, si tu veux mon avis.

Je le fixais de mes yeux carmins affublé l'un d'une amande l'autre d'une croix.

Kirito : Je m'en rends compte, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de changements. Je veux dire, je m'y attendais, après tout, Asuka est probablement …

Je laissai le silence continuer pour moi alors que je secouai la tête pour effacer les pensées noires qui commençaient à s'approcher dans ma cervelle à la mention de la rouquine.

Kaji : Misato t'expliquera toute la situation bien mieux que moi. Mais ne t'attend pas à être accueilli sous une haie d'honneur, jeune homme.

Kirito : Peut m'importe de l'honneur, d'à quel point mes exploits sont appréciés, Kaji. Tout ce que je veux c'est venger Asuka.

Kaji : Et que feras-tu une fois que tu auras accompli ça ?

Kirito : Je continuerai de veiller à la bonne marche de l'ordre des choses, à la sécurité de l'humanité et tout particulièrement, que plus personne ne se prenne pour dieu.

L'agent un peu trop spécial à mon gout hocha la tête, visiblement content de ma réponse.

On reprit notre route et entra dans la zone de l'aéroport où trois gardes se joignirent à nous. Question sécurité, semblerais que ma chère gardienne ai retenu quelques leçons.

Une fois arrivés à l'entrée, une autre équipe de trois pris le relais et nous conduisit jusqu'à une espère de salle d'interrogatoire un peu trop vide à mon gout avec seulement une énorme glace séparant la pièce en deux.

A vrai dire, l'autre côté de la vitre devais couvrir à peine un tiers de la pièce.

Kaji : C'est ici que je te laisse, Kirito. Misato ne devrais pas tarder, mais soit prêt, les choses pourraient être plus surprenante que tu l'imagine.

Je me retournai vers lui, le regard déterminé et acquiesça simplement avant de me tourner à nouveau vers cette glace quelque peu stressante même pour moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que, je pense, Misato fit son apparition.

Misato : Tu es donc celui qui se fait appeler Kirito.

Kirito : Le seul et unique, Misato je me trompe ?

Misato : Non, tu as raison. Mais excuse-moi de douter de ton identité, la situation est assez tendu comme ça sans qu'un voyageur un peu trop informé ne vienne jouer les vautours.

Kirito : Tout à ton honneur, très chère. Je dois avouer, par ailleurs, être impressionné par la sécurité.

Misato : J'ai eu bon professeur en la matière de douter des autres.

Kirito : Je le sais que trop bien, Misato, je le sais que trop bien. Sinon, comment comptes-tu confirmer que je suis bien Kirito Kuran ?

Misato : Quelques questions me suffiront. Mais avant permet moi de faire entrer mon assistante durant cet interrogatoire.

Sur ces mots, la porte derrière la glace s'ouvris à nouveau et laissa entrer une rouquine habillé d'une combinaison rouge et d'une veste Streets-wear de la même couleur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant avant que la rouquine fit un signe de tête à Misato.

Misato : Bien, je vais donc poser mes questions.

Kirito : Ton assistante est sans doute…hm, disons, callé à mon sujet, je me trompe ?

Le regard de la violette se fit plus sombre et plus dur.

Misato : Plus que personne ici. Et je te prierai d'éviter de partir du principe que tu ES Kirito en sa présence, veux-tu ?

Je poussai un soupir, je devais être très chère à cette fameuse rouquine au cache œil pour que Misato soit aussi protectrice.

Kirito : Envois donc la première question au lieu de sortir les griffes.

Misato : Comment sont rentrés les pilotes des Eva-01 et 02 lors de l'attaque du 8e ange ?

Un autre soupir, celle-là était facile, c'était la première fois où j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs devant toute l'organisation.

Kirito : A bord de l'Eva-01, le numéro 02 étant hors d'état d'avancer. Et sa pilote des plus fragiles mentalement. Ainsi, cette dernière a demandé au pilote de l'Eva violette de la faire monter à bord. Mais elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'il fasse entrer dans son Eva, elle et sa plug.

Les deux jeunes femmes me parurent surprises, choqués même, devant l'étalage de détail.

Kirito : Question suivante, si ça vous suffit pas.

Et la question suivante vint de la rouquine.

… : Où est-ce que Misato as retrouvé mon futon au retour de l'attaque ?

Kirito : Encastré dans le mur de la chambre du pilote de l'Eva-01. Je peux même te citer précisément ce qui a été dit, si ça t'intéresse.

Cette fille m'intrigue au plus haut point, il y a quelque chose chez elle qui fait resurgir ces sentiments que seule Asuka savait faire sortir de moi.

Misato : Essaye donc.

Kirito : Tu as dit après avoir confronté le pilote, et je cite « ce vent ne répondrais pas au doux nom de Kirito, par hasard ? »

La rouquine eu un mouvement de recul alors que Misato se couvrit la bouche.

Kirito : Ca suffira, semble-t-il.

La rouquine se tourna vers Misato.

… : Ouvre, c'est lui.

Misato hocha simplement la tête et appuya sur une sorte de commande, ainsi la glace s'ouvrit de part en part.

Misato : Ça fait longtemps, Kirito, trop longtemps.

Kirito : J'ai cru comprendre, Misato. Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, laisse-moi te demander quelque chose.

Misato : Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kirito : Où est Asuka ?

_The Devil's Back._

_Le démon est de retour_


End file.
